Complejo de Ackerman
by Sabaku no Yui
Summary: Mikasa toma bajo su tutela a un niño huérfano, sin padres ni pasado, Rivaille Ackerman. El es todo lo que una madre podría llegar a amar de un hijo, pero con el gran conflicto de NO serlo. Además, Rivaille no ve a Mikasa exactamente como una tutora, ni mucho menos como una madre. Una crónica trágica presente en a lo largo de toda la historia, y hasta nuestros días. AU moderno.
1. Prólogo - Alguien que te abrace

**COMPLEJO DE ACKERMAN**

* * *

**Imágen de portada de M3yil3, en devianart. [m3yil3 . deviantart art/Mikasa-and-Roy-447412089] Sin los espacios.**

* * *

**Prólogo - Alguien que te abrace**

"_El mundo es cruel. Es verdad. El mundo resulta ser un lugar injusto y desigual. Al vivir en él, estamos expuestos. Viviendo conocemos personas, las personas nos marcan. Viviendo sufrimos, somos infelices. El mundo es duro y hostil por igual. Sean en carne propia, o como espectadores, vemos las tragedias del mundo, siempre están ahí._

_La diferencia la hacen aquellos que creen, que un suceso trágico no es el fin del mundo."_

Mikasa cerró al cuaderno sobre su regazo, devolvió el bolígrafo al estuche correspondiente y se sacó los auriculares de las orejas rápidamente para guardarlo todo dentro de su bolso de cuero blanco, justo antes de que el doctor anunciara su turno en voz alta, desde el dintel de la puerta del consultorio.

—Buenos días Mikasa. ¿Cómo ha estado tu semana?

—He tenido mejores…

La mujer se desplomó sobre el mullido sillón de espalda a la ventana, para mirar directamente al doctor Mike sentado en su habitual posición, ya preparado con sus papeles en la mano.

—Me contaste por teléfono que ya no tienes ataques con la misma frecuencia que antes. —comentó Mike con un dejo de curiosidad.

—Sí… ya van tres meses. —sonó su voz cansada.

—Pues eso indica una mejora muy positiva.

—Es verdad, gracias por toda la ayuda que me ha dado este tiempo.

Se hiso un momentáneo silencio en la sala, en el que Mikasa procuró no oír nada más que no fuera la voz de sus pensamientos. Mike esperó tranquilo su reacción, hasta que la mujer dio señales de vida nuevamente, aunque bastante renuentes a emitir comentarios.

—Usted me dijo que las personas con epilepsia suelen manifestarlo en etapas. O sea que puede que ya esté curada ¿no?

—No me es posible determinarlo sin el análisis adecuado.

—Pero es verdad que las crisis aparecen cuando uno está sometido al estrés mental extremo ¿cierto?

—Todo es posible Mikasa. ¿Cómo te sientes tú ahora? Dime.

Guardó sus palabras para sí misma y solo se atuvo a mirar a su psiquiatra detenidamente, esperando que la falta de respuestas lo hagan perder la curiosidad.

—¿Hay algo en especial que quieras contarme? —preguntó inquisitivo.

Ella apretó con sus puños el vestido planco que cubría sus piernas sin separar la vista del suelo.

—El viernes de la semana pasada… —murmuró.

No evitó que la escuchara claramente. —¿Qué pasó?

Levantó la vista. —A mí, nada. Estoy bien, pero…

—¿Crees que me lo puedes contar? No te exigiré si crees que no puedes.

—No. Está bien. Lo haré, quiero decírselo a alguien.

* * *

La pelinegra sujetaba su tasa de café muy cerca de los labios desde hacía rato, a pesar de que ya no sorbía ni una gota. En cambio observaba atónita hablar a su amiga, sin poder convencerse del todo de lo que escuchaba.

—Hannah, ¿pero cómo pudiste enterarte de todo esto? —preguntaba Mikasa preocupada.

—Lo trajeron ayer al orfanato donde trabajo. Tiene sólo unos pocos meses ¡por dios! —unas diminutas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos al tratar de ordenar los hechos en su cabeza.

Tragó duro y esperó a que se reponga para proseguir.

—Su nombre es Rivaille. Su familia estaba en muy buena posición económica, cosa extraña porque nadie sabía exactamente a qué se dedicaba, y además solo se conocía a la madre y el padre de la familia, junto con un anciano que supongo que sería el abuelo. Al final es siempre lo mismo con estas cosas; un grupo de delincuentes armados irrumpió en su casa mientras dormían y los sorprendieron. La mujer llegó a esconder al niño en una trampilla y lo salvó. El resto… murió a manos de todos esos matones.

Mikasa ya había dejado su tasa sobre la mesa y se mordía el labio inferior de frustración.

—¿Y él está bien? —no pudo ocultar sus quebradizas palabras.

—Sí… la policía lo encontró envuelto en mantas, dentro de una canasta, por los llantos que salían de debajo del piso. Hoy temprano se supo qué pasó exactamente: no faltaba nada, no robaron ni se llevaron nada en específico, sólo fue un ajusta de cuentas. El padre de esa familia se dedicaba al narcotráfico, y rivalizaba con el grupo que entró a su casa para matarlos a todos. Nada más fue un ajuste de cuentas.

—¿Pero tiene familia? ¿Alguien que se pueda hacer cargo de él? ¡Debe haberlo! ¡Por favor Hannah, es sólo una criatura de cinco meses! ¡No puede estar sólo! ¡No puede enfrentar el mundo estando solo ahora! ¡No puede! —demandaba enojada y angustiada.

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡Hemos estado haciendo todo lo que podíamos para hallar a alguien! ¡Pero nada!

—¡No puede ser que esté sólo!

—¡No se puede cambiar Mikasa! —explotó Hannah con un golpe sobre la mesa, haciendo que todo lo que tenía encima vibrara. —Estoy perfectamente consciente de lo que has pasado hace años, pero no puedes salir a hacer justicia y golpear personas por él, sólo porque sea injusto.

La chica bajó la vista avergonzada. Su amiga la tomó de ambos lados de la cara e hiso que la mirara fijamente.

—Ese niño no tiene a nadie. Ni conocidos, ni cercanos, su padre se encargó de borrar cualquier conexión con todos los demás. —suspiró soltándola y volviendo a su asiento. —Ya veremos cómo lo incluimos con los demás niños, por ahora es el más pequeño del grupo que tenemos, no habíamos cuidado bebés hasta la fecha, pero intentaremos hacer lo mejor que podamos con él. —explicó más tranquila.

Mikasa parecía ensimismada tras su reacción. De verdad se la veía perdida, más dolida que se le hubiera pasado a ella misma, aunque de hecho, en su memoria aún quedaban ciertos legajos difusos de aquella vez en que debió atravesar una experiencia parecida. Memorias que salían a flote luchando contra su voluntad, cuando oía casos como estos.

—Hey, no te preocupes por él. Me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma a cuidarlo. Estará bien, ya lo verás. —trataba de animarla con una forzosa sonrisa.

—Pero y qué hará más adelante, cuando crezca, cuando tome conciencia de quién es, de dónde está, de porqué está sólo, qué pasará cuando empiece a tener dudas sobre su pasado, cuando quiera averiguarlo de una u otra forma, y si lo hace… —la expresión que le dedicó a Hannah hiso que su corazón se estruje. —¿Quién va a contenerlo Hannah? ¿Quién le dará un abrazo, secará sus lágrimas, quién le dirá que todo está bien y que nunca lo abandonará? —dejó escapar dos gruesas gotas cristalinas de sus ojos ya sin voluntad de contenerse.

—No lo sé Mikasa. Ojalá sea alguien bueno, alguien indicado. —concluyó con resignación.

Durante el próximo rato la chica se dedicó a levantar las tasas casi intactas de café de la mesa junto con el plato de masitas dulces, evitando perturbar a Mikasa en su auto-consuelo de sollozos, que no se movió de su lugar hasta darse cuenta de que su amiga se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada cargando su mochila.

Dio un respingo sobre la silla.

—¡Oye, espera Hannah! ¡¿Ya te vas?!

—Debo volver al trabajo, con todo estos estamos muy ocupados últimamente.

—Ni si quiera te he ayudado a lavar las tasas. —se lamentó.

—Ni lo menciones, sólo ve a dormirte ya, te hará bien. Descansa tu mente de todas estas cosas, sé que a ti te afectan más que a cualquiera. Hazme caso ¿entendiste?

El instante siguiente, la mujer de negros cabellos atravesaría la batalla más difícil y encarnizada contra sí misma que su subconsciente nunca habría imaginado que tendría. Observando a la chica de la coleta dirigirse a la puerta dándole la espalda y alejándose paso tras paso, fue algo realmente conflictivo para Mikasa. Cada uno de sus músculos se tensaron y dividieron en dos, los que obedecían a su sentido de responsabilidad, a su sensatez y a su realismo, y los que eran mandados por su fuero más interno, su instinto y su sentido de la justicia.

Finalmente tomó suficiente aire y apretó los puños tan fuertemente como para dejar de sentir la circulación en sus dedos, y voló hasta el perchero de la entrada para tomar el primer abrigo que se enredó en su mano.

—¡Espera Hannha!

La aludida se volteó, asustada por el grito.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Voy contigo. Tú me vas a ayudar.

* * *

Mike permanecía atónito con la boca semi-abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Muy quieto sobre su sillón de terciopelo, no encontraba palabras o razonamientos correctos para responder ante los hechos.

—_Adoptaste… ¿un niño?_— se oyó su hilo imperceptible de voz.

—Técnicamente, ahora soy su tutora. —afirmó con su sonrisa más resplandeciente, aunque nada exagerada.

—Pero… ¿cómo…

—Mi amiga trabaja en el orfanato y me dio… una mano con el papelerío. —nerviosa apretó su vertido nuevamente con complicidad. —Una, no tan "legal". —aclaró por lo bajo, muy bajo.

El psiquiatra se aclaró la garganta y relajó su expresión.

—Mikasa, ¿acabas de cumplir veinte años o no?

—Sí. Hace tres meses.

—Entonces técnicamente la ley te permite hacer esto.

—Así es.

—… Y, ¿tú crees que estas en condiciones de hacerlo?

—¿Por qué no?

El doctor se masajeó las sienes perturbado.

—Haber Mikasa, —exclamó tajante. —estás atravesando una crisis de epilepsia que ya lleva dos años. Las personas que lo sufren no deberían sumar más problemas y estrés a sus vidas. —Le dedicó una mirada compasiva. —No deberías hacer esto, _no es tu problema_. —trató de persuadirla.

—Doctor, no le hará muy bien a mi conciencia ni a mi sentido de responsabilidad moral olvidarme del hecho. Soy perfectamente capaz de criar a un niño, y si cree que el hará que mi problema empeore-

—¡No es el caso! —la cortó exasperado. —nunca sabes cuándo tendrás un ataque, ¡la que puede dañar al pequeño eres tú! ¿Qué pasaría si lo cargas y de repente… —negó desaprobatorio con la cabeza. —No es el momento. Aún eres joven, tienes mucho que vivir y que aprender, tienes mucha vida que disfrutar antes que pensar en tener un hijo. —Se revolvió el cabello sin saber cómo continuar. —Mikasa… con todos tus problemas, con todo lo que te ha pasado, con las cosas que me has contado, francamente no sé cómo se te pudo ocurrir adoptar a un niño.

Ella arqueó ambas cejas y se mostró neutral.

—No lo adopté.

Mike volvió sus ojos a su paciente confundido.

—Solo lo cuidaré como encargada oficial. No me convertiré en su madre, el ya tenía una madre, y nadie podrá ocupar su lugar nunca más. —se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia según tu? —preguntó extrañado.

Ella ensombreció su semblante. El flequillo le cubrió los ojos y sus puños se aflojaron para tomar color de nuevo.

—Lo que yo quería, era que él tuviera a alguien, que no estuviera sólo.

—…

—Quería ser alguien ideal para él, cuando crezca y vea el mundo tal cual es, cuando vea toda la crueldad, cuando se sienta triste y necesite a alguien que pueda entenderlo y contenerlo.

—_Una persona ideal…_ —susurró Mike para sí mismo. —No quieres que pase por lo mismo ¿verdad?

La chica apretó sus labios. Podría ser cierto. Podría ver en él, un pasado similar, y un futuro ardiendo hasta volverse cenizas. Eso la desesperaba, moriría antes de permitir que eso ocurriera.

—Doctor Zakarius, creo que todos los niños del mundo deberían tener el derecho de tener a alguien que los acompañe, y no solo lo demando por experiencia personal.— llevó una mano a su pecho. —Si Rivaille necesita de una persona que lo abrace cuando sienta que ya no puede seguir, y no hay nadie que quiera hacerlo, sería al orgullo y el deseo más grande de mi vida poder serlo. Y juro, por sobre todo lo que quiero en este mundo, que jamás dejaré que algo malo le pase.

—…

El doctor Mike la escrutó impasible antes de cruzar sus piernas y dirigirse a su papeleo donde siguió anotando cosas como si nada hubiera pasado.

—De acuerdo señorita Ackerman. ¿Está de acuerdo en programar su siguiente visita en dos meses?

Mikasa mordió su labio un tanto enojada. Evidentemente ya no había un qué ni un cómo seguir discutiendo sobre el asunto. —Sí doctor, sería lo indicado, aunque creo que si continuo sin ataques en los próximos meses, pronto podré darme por curada. —declaró decidida a llevarle la corriente.

—Muy bien entonces, esperemos que así sea. —y anotó unas ultimas cosas en su agenda.

* * *

Había paz ese día, un silencio y una calma tan indescriptiblemente relajantes, que la mujer de cabellos oscuros podía jurar que era como estar en un sueño.

Fuera, por las ventanas, el paisaje urbano no era algo verdaderamente digno de contemplar, pero la primavera estaba haciendo sus primeras apariciones sigilosamente en los arboles y jardines de las casas y departamentos de la pequeña ciudad.

Cómodamente acurrucada entre mantas, sobre la suave alfombra esponjosa de su pequeña biblioteca, y descansando su espalda contra los pies del sillón, Mikasa acunaba un redondito y enternecedor paquetito entre sus brazos, que llevaba a un niño en su interior.

—_Rivaille. Voy a darte la vida que mereces, ¿lo sabes? Voy a estar contigo siempre, siempre. ¿Si?_

Susurraba despacio para no perturbar el sueño del bebé, mirándolo con ojos llenos de cariño y sentimiento.

—_Eres es bebé más lindo del mundo ¿no es cierto?_

Unos truenos primaverales surgieron tenuemente de entre las nubes e hicieron que Rivaille se removiera molesto y emitiera pequeños quejidos.

—_Shhhh. Ya ya ya. No es nada, no pasa nada, yo estoy aquí._

El niño abrió muy delicadamente sus párpados mientras apretaba y aflojaba sus manitos con una expresión contagiosa. En ese corto lapso ella pudo ver el débil brillo de sus ojitos azul oscuro que la estudiaban sin abrirse demasiado.

—Es verdad, cuando empieces a ir a la escuela necesitarás un apellido, pero tu familia… bueno, ya no puedes usar ese. Así que te… _prestaré_ el mío. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —le habló animadamente mostrándole una sonrisa.

—_Rivaille Ackerman. Serás un gran hombre, estoy segura._

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos amigos y lectores de fanfiction, estoy devuelta :D ****Después de febrero empecé las clases nuevamente asi que mis tiempos se cortaron rotundamente a la mitad T_T**

**Esta vez pensaba iniciar un nuevo long-fic en julio, que es cuando me dan vacaciones de invierno, pero en verdad tenia ganas de escribir, asi que haremos eso bien, pausado e intenso :3**

**Bueno, en primera instancia quisiera aclarar que esto será un drama -más que nada adulto- refiriendonos a la temática y las escenas que veremos, no quiero decir que no lo podrán leer si no son mayores ^^' cualquier niño de 12 años de hoy en día vio más sangre y sexo a su edad, que mis padres hasta los 25 años xDDDD (no exagero ._. es triste). A lo que apunto es que, esto apenas es un prólogo, un capítulo piloto que nos ayuda a ponernos en contexto de lo que veremos más adelante, y si bien hubo mucho contenido sentimiental y hasta tierno, en realidad no es mi intención que sea una historia tierna y conmovedora, ni mucho menos.**

**Orientandonos por el título puntualmante, remontamos a una tragedia del teatro clásico griego, "Edipo rey", para aquellos que no lo conozcan pueden averiguar de que se trata. Tranquilos, NO PRETENDO HACER UNA VERSIÓN NUEVA CON PERSONAJES DE SNK, sólo lo relaciono con el título: el "complejo de edipo" es un termino usado en psicología (tambien pueden averiguar de que se trata), y lo veremos reflejado casi en cada parte de esta historia. **

**Para aquellos que no sepan, y que posiblemente wikipedia tampoco se los diga xD, la tragedia griega antigua, es como el teatro dramático de hoy en dia, desde Edipo Rey hasta Romeo y Julieta, el genero apunta siempre a lo mismo: el drama y el sufrimiento del hombre. Con estas obras los granes autores nos quieren dar a entender que las historias de este tipo, nunca terminan bien, pero, aunque un poco satánica y asesina serial de personajes lol, yo soy un poco más optimista con la vida :D**

**Como complemento quisiera hacer un comentario con respecto a los ultimos hechos del manga, ejem ejem, *asuntos con apellidos* (bueno, este es un AU, y como no tiene nada que ver con la historia original no quiero dar spoiler :P) no creo que el incesto sea un delito, una inmoralidad, un pecado o un sacrilegio, no es un delito penal y ni si quiera es un tabu. Piensen que a los homosexuales hace tiempo les decian enfermos, y el fanfic esta lleno de yaoi. Chicos: las atrocidades reales son los asesinatos, las violaciones, no el incesto ni nada de eso. ¿Esta mal visto?, si ¿porqué?, ni idea. Todos son libres de amar a quien quieran. Así es como opino yo u_u lo siento por aquellos que no.**

**Un saludo muy grande a todos. Déjenme su review opinando como ven el proyecto y qué esperan ver más adelante, cuales son sus expectativas y demás :3 Y esperen por el próximo cap ;)**

**Nos vemos, Yui~**


	2. Las decisiones tomadas

**Buenas a todos nuevamente! aqui es traigo el primer capítulo definitivo de esta historia que acaba de arrancar, y desde luego lamento la demora ^^' sólo publiqué el prólogo y lo dejé un tiempo porque queria ver que aceptacion tenia entre los lectores, y bien, supongo que la idea gusto :D**

**Por, lo poco usual de la temática, quisiera aclarar desde ahora, y es importante, que sepan que esta historia tendra lenguaje y escenas para adultos (si, de todo tipo). Puede que sufran bastante durante el transcurso, puede que odien ciertas cosas que pasan, y amen otras, puede que pongan a ciertos personajes sobre un pedestal, y a otros los quiera estrangular, y esa es la idea, que sientan la pasion, el odio y las emociones en carne propia, por lo menos ese es mi gran objetivo esta vez.**

**Aclaro, para que no me odien xD que es un universo alternativo, por anto necesito usar todos los personajes que tenga a la mano, y verán que laugnos toman roles horribles, molestos y odiosos, algunos seran antagonistas tambien, porque bajo mis preferencias, no me gusta mucho hacer OC (personajes originales), solo si son indispensables, pero SNK tiene de sobra para usar los que ya estan. Sólo esper que ninguno se cabree conmigo por... no se, volver a su personaje favorito un hijo de puta xD necesito cambiar su rol real para esta historia. Gomene! -w-**

* * *

**Las decisiones tomadas**

Mikasa metió las puntas de sus dedos en el bajo nivel del agua tibia en la bañera para comprobar su agradable temperatura, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y supo que todo estaba listo.

—Bien Rivaille, ¿estás listo para el baño? —se dirigió al niño que se despaturraba boca arriba sobre la mata de toallas blancas en la mesada del baño.

El niño ahogó unos gemidos que denotaron su pequeña incomodidad y ella lo acogió rápidamente entre sus brazos para reconfortarlo. —Ya, ya está bien, te prometo que luego del baño te daré gelatina, ¿qué te parece?

Rivaille torció su puchero como en una aprobación.

Despacio y con mucho cuidado Mikasa lo sumergió en el agua hasta que esta alcanzó su ombligo, quedando así sentado sobre el piso de la bañera. Instintivamente su capoteo comenzó mojando toda la ropa que Mikasa llevaba de la cintura para arriba; esta se cubrió como pudo con su mano antes de retroceder unos pasos y mirar al bebé desaprobatoriamente con los brazos en jarra.

—Ves, ¿para qué me hacías tanto puchero si al final te iba a gustar?

Rivaille soltó una carcajada cuando sus manos salpicaban una y otra vez en algo que le resultaba absurdamente divertido. La mujer bufó y se arremangó para empezar con lo que, supuso, no sería una tarea tan difícil como se había imaginado.

Con las manos embadurnadas en jabón revolvió el delicado cabello del infante masajeando a su vez el cuero cabelludo; al hacerlo se dispersaba pensando en las muchas cosas que podrían hacer ese fin de semana que se avecinaba en solo unas pocas horas.

De la nada sus manos se quedaron inmóviles sobre el grifo dispuestas a abrir y enjuagar, sus reflexiones daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza autoformulándose las mismas preguntas que se había hecho cada día desde que trajera a Rivaille a su casa: _¿Éste era el principio o el fin?_

Sabía de sobra que una mujer que a su edad ya había recogido tantas malas experiencias de la vida, no era precisamente lo que todo niño querría de una madre. El amor que recibió de su… "padre", fue casi nulo, y con seguridad no le hubo dado la experiencia necesaria para saber cómo se debía querer a un… "hijo". Porque esa cuestión en discordia sonaba todos los días en su voz interior; Rivaille no era su hijo, se autoimpuso esa regla a sí misma y se lo haría entender a él al crecer, pero hasta ese día, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Su familia y amigos tampoco estaría especialmente encantados, en especial Eren… ¿cómo reaccionaría?

Cada uno de ellos le diría lo mismo: que era demasiado joven para esto; que su vida adulta apenas estaba empezando; que ni si quiera se había casado aún; que nunca convivió demasiado tiempo con niños; que estaba acabando con toda su _potencial_ vida amorosa incluso antes de empezarla.

—_¡Kasa!_

El repentino grito la sacó de sus pensamientos como una bofetada. Rivaille se reía y repetía la misma palabra al alzar sus manitos hacia ella y dar pequeños respingos sobre sus piernitas.

No había dudas o vacilación en esos momentos. Ese tipo de acciones que ese bultito de sentimientos encontrados hacia casi sin darse cuenta, dejaban siempre a Mikasa bien parada en su carrera. A ponchazos pero siempre entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo, y que era lo que estaba bien.

Dejando correr el agua, la espuma abandonaba esa ceda que era la cabecita de bebe de Rivaille, al mismo tiempo que la chica oprimía un frasco de plástico a un lado de la bañera y frotaba sus manos para crear otra gran nube de espuma y disponerse a terminar el aseo.

* * *

_El mundo es un lugar lleno de dudas e incertidumbres; lleno de miedos. Todos tememos a lo que no sabemos, a lo que no entendemos; tememos a un mañana incierto, o a un resultado negativo. El que ya conoce el resultado de antemano no teme, no duda, no siente emoción. La negación a tomar decisiones nos frena principalmente, por el miedo a errar, pero absolutamente nada puede evitar que lo hagamos, tarde o temprano. ¿Por qué el mundo nos obliga constantemente a decidir? ¿Será un requisito para ser digno de vivir en el, tener que elegir los rumbos que tomaremos?_

El brillo de la pantalla de su teléfono iluminaba su rostro desvelado una vez que hubo terminado de teclear. Dejó al aparatejo sobre su mesita de noche y se revolvió en las sábanas almidonadas. Minutos pasaban ya de la medianoche y Mikasa no lograba concebir el sueño; no se explicaba si era por falta de cansancio, o por el enriendo de ideas que atravesaban su mente turbulenta.

"_Tal vez ahora sea un buen momento. Debería dejar que todos lo conozcan."_

Se incorporó sobre su cama habiendo tomado una decisión. Volvió a hacerse con su teléfono celular y accedió rápidamente a sus contactos en el chat, que por un motivo u otro permanecían de igual forma despiertos gozando de una noche desvelada de sábado.

Con mayoría de invitaciones aprobatorias, empezó a pensar en los aperitivos que les ofrecería a sus invitados al día siguient- …no, ése mismo día.

Se volteó boca abajo y trató de amigarse con la almohada; ahora más tranquila.

* * *

Sería de noche, seguramente; la falta de luz lo delataba.

Veía todo en primera persona, mientras se tambaleaba por los pasillos oscuros tanteando las paredes y buscando puertas. Todo le daba vueltas, sentía nauseas y los latidos concentrados en las orejas; así debía sentirse estar borracha… _muy_ borracha.

Lo peor era ese llanto molesto que se escuchaba en la lejanía, era fatal, asfixiante, angustiante, y no podía hallar la habitación de donde provenía, eso la trastornaba. Aceleró su paso buscando a cada minuto más exasperadamente el origen de esos gritos de tristeza, al infante que la estaba volviendo loca: golpeaba las paredes, abría y cerraba puertas de habitaciones al azar con portazos.

El cólera aumentaba sin control, tenía ganas de hacer algo rápido, fácil y urgente para pararlo, tenía ganas de derribar al mundo entero de un golpe, tenía ganas de matar.

El ruido se oyó ahora del otro lado de la puerta que tenía frente a sí. Era lo que había estado esperando, más no se abalanzó sobre ella como una bestia, raro… sólo acerco su mano, gruesa, musculosa y peluda al picaporte, girándolo con mucha calma.

Dentro dio unos pasos hacia la pequeña figura acurrucada en una esquina, temblorosa, insegura y empapada en lágrimas.

_Ella._

_Nadie más que ella._

Su propio llanto la sacaba de sus cabales. Hasta el más pequeño sollozo bastaba para que su conciencia se retorciera de dolor. Debía ponerle fin.

Se arrojó sin piedad sobre la pequeña Mikasa cuando esta dio un grito de horror desde el fondo de su alma.

Entonces Mikasa saltó de su cama sobresaltada, respirando más rápido que si hubiera corrido por horas, bañada en sudor y con el pulso acelerado, confundida aún por el sueño violentamente interrumpido por los llantos de Rivaille, a pasos de su lecho, en la cuna al otro extremo de la habitación.

Como un resorte corrió a su lado y lo tomó en brazos. Lo apretó otorgándole todo su calor y meciéndose sobre su eje delicadamente de un lado al otro.

—Calma, calma… ¿qué pasa Rivaille? ¿Qué pasa bebe? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres un cambio? ¿Tuviste un sueño?

El chiquillo no dejaba de llorar, ahora más atenuadamente entre esos brazos que le ofrecían protección y contención.

Mikasa apoyó su boca contra su pequeña frente y depositó un beso, hundió la nariz en los finos cabellos y aspiró aliviada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —unas pequeñas lágrimas debajo de sus ojos amenazaban con salir. —Por favor cariño dime que tienes… por dios, perdóname, estoy aquí, te juro que no te pasará nada.

Su llanto incontenible se le escapó disimuladamente esa noche mientras lo mesia. Se maldijo muchas veces. Se maldijo a si misma a más no poder.

No entendía de si le daba más cólera tener sueños tan despiadados y dolorosos, o no ser una… madre lo suficientemente buena, una que no podía amamantar a su bebé.

No podía por mucho que quisiera, y nunca podría. Y esas eran las pequeñas cosas que tan angustiosamente le recordaban todos los días, a cada minuto, que Rivaille no era su hijo, y nunca podría serlo.

* * *

Alrededor de la cuna como en una partida de cartas y expectantes a cada sutil movimiento, una multitud de personas de todas las edades observaba al pequeño Rivaille dormir. No resultaba tan embriagadoramente tierno como la misma Mikasa les había contado tantas veces por teléfono con todo orgullo; dormía con la cabeza de lado, la boca cerrada y un ínfimo globito de mucosidad salía de su nariz. Por sobre todos, Sasha lo escrutaba con ojos bien abiertos y toda su más aguerrida concentración puesta en ese punto bajo su nariz. Por detrás, y asomando la cabeza por encima de su hombro, Jean intentaba ojear algo de aquella escena de la que aun no entendía exactamente bien qué era lo que todos los demás veían de interesante, confeso también de haber estado bastante renuente a ir, y haber sido —casi literalmente— arrastrado por su esposa.

Junto a la mujer, y tal vez con el mismo semblante de vigilante ultra concentrado, Eren surcaba con los ojos cada centímetro cuadrado de ropa, pelo, piel y detalle que en ese bultito cupiera, tratando de sincronizar su mente con lo que estaba pasando en escena pero sin mucho éxito, ya que seguía igualmente de shockeado como la vez en que su novia lo llamó, luego de semanas de estar incomunicada, para decirle que había adoptado a un niño, tan simple como eso.

Detrás de Eren, Hannah y Mina no discernía del todo en cuanto a lo que sus rostros expresaban. Ojos llenos de lástima y preocupación, tanto por el niño como por su ahora tutora oficial, el alma estrangulada en pena por su complicidad, ya que de no ser por su ayuda, la mano _no tan legal_ que le ofrecieron a Mikasa, ese niño jamás habría abandonado el orfanato en el que ambas trabajaban, y sobre todo conscientes de todo lo que transitaría su amiga a partir de entonces: los problemas que supondría, la responsabilidad, las dudas, la falta de experiencia, sin contar con sus reducidos insumos de trabajadora de medio turno y estudiante universitaria.

Siguiendo el hilo de la ronda, Christa gozaba de la primera fila con sus manos sobre el borde de la cuna y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Erwin, quien se veía impasible, inescrutable y hasta un poco fuera de lugar en aquella reunión, dirigía rápidos vistazos al bebe y luego a la chica morena alternadamente, quien esperaba la reacción de todo el mundo, apartada a un lado para darles lugar.

Por último Hanji, que se confundía fácilmente entre un mortal extasiado y una persona con severos daños mentales, dado que todo su ser irradiaba alegría, ternura y felicidad —exagerada, cabe decir—. Tanto era así, que en su fervorosa excitación casi envidiaba la nueva postura materna que Mikasa había decidido tomar, y potenciaba sus ganas de concretar un sueño propio muy parecido cuanto antes; completamente opuesta a las expectativas que todos los demás presentes tenían acerca de su anfitriona esa tarde, y el futuro que le esperaba.

—…y bueno… —trataba Mikasa en vano de sacarlos de su ensimismamiento.

Carraspeó su garganta con obvia exageración.

Sasha se volteó tan fugaz como un suspiro y la acalló chistando con su dedo índice.

De repente la pequeña burbuja mucosa que permanecía bajo la nariz del niño vibrando recurrentemente por su propia respiración, se explotó tan súbitamente que todos contuvieron su respiración esperando no haberlo despertado.

Rivaille se removió entre sus pequeñas sábanas de tela polar purpura, y siguió durmiendo tan plácido, como si nadie lo estuviera vigilando con más detenimiento que en una prisión de alta seguridad.

Mikasa se mordió el labio y decidió hablar.

—Y bien, ¿qué les parece?

—¡Es bellísimo! —cacareó Hanji.

Erwin le dio un ligero toque en el hombro indicándole discreción.

—Es un bebe muy lindo, felicidades Mikasa, ojalá puedan ser una buena familia. —le deseó Christa sus mejores deseos.

—Sí, una muy pequeña. —agregó Eren no tan animado.

—Yo creo que es como un jamón, ¿vieron?— animo Sasha apretando algo mullido e invisible entre sus manos. —Un robusto, jugoso y delicioso jamón. —sus ojos brillaron.

—Ya, no digas cosas sin sentido. —la regaño Jean. —Es lindo, Mikasa. Pero sigo creyendo que tomaste una decisión muy apresurada.

La mujer ensombreció su rostro.

—De todas formas, ninguno de nosotros debería discernir en cuanto a la decisión de Mikasa sin considerar los hechos desde su lugar antes. —la reconfortó Erwin, como siempre con mucha seriedad y altura dignos.

Todos vacilaron en cuanto a lo que decir durante los próximos segundos.

Por supuesto que ninguna opinión ya, la haría volver sobre sus pasos, mas sin embargo, independientemente de lo que todos pensaran al respecto, por la cabeza de Mikasa tramitaba una sola idea, tan catastrófica o gloriosa dependiendo del resultado. En ese momento solo importaba "el visto bueno" de Eren, su sostén, su novio de la infancia, su todo, quien no sabía aún cómo seguiría viéndola ahora que debía compartirla con otro hombre, o mejor dicho, otro niño.

—Muchas gracias a todos por aceptar venir y ofrecerme sus… consejo al respecto. —soltó tras una inspiración. Luego miró a Sasha, —también preparé algunos aperitivos para que están más a gusto, después de todo… —se rascó el cabello nerviosa— con bebé o sin él, esto no deja de ser una reunión de domingo por la tarde. ¡Iré a hacer el te! —se apresuró a desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Te ayudaré! —la siguió decidida Christa, a la que no tardó en uniste Sasha, olfateando los duces caseros, y posteriormente Hannah y Mina.

* * *

La reunión informal prosiguió durante no más de unas dos horas y sin grandes sobresaltos.

Mikasa escuchó hablar a sus amigas acerca de las madres jóvenes, las primerizas, los cuidados de los bebes de pocos meses de vida; oía algunas indicaciones en cuanto a la alimentación, el sueño, los posibles llantos, y tantas otras cosas que a sus oídos parecían no tener importancia, ya que la mayoría del tiempo, al figar sus ojos en los labios en movimiento de tantas bocas, lo único que percibían sus oídos era un interminable bla bla bla sin sentido.

No tenía caso seguir consejos de alguien que solo los adquiría leyendo folletos de hospital, pero en su corta vida jamás tuvo a un bebe en sus brazos, o se hiso cargo de él, a lo vio como a un hijo, o siquiera tuvo uno de verdad.

Era cierto, ninguno de los allí presentes, incluyéndose, había sido padre o madre nunca, ni si quiera los más maduros, y eso les restaba puntos en credibilidad a la hora de aconsejar.

Si bien era cierto que escuchar con atención alguna que otra recomendación no le venía mal, el hilo de sus pensamientos reales volaba mucho más alto del tejado de su residencia durante ese rato.

Eren, sentado a su lado, no había emitido ninguna opinión ni comentario al respecto, en prácticamente todo el rato, y eso la inquietaba y alarmaba.

Lucía molesto, lógicamente, y no lo culpaba; ya se otorgaría su momento de planificar una merecida disculpa, pero inevitablemente para su consciencia, la reacción más valorada que alguien podría darle era la suya. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en ese momento? O en todo el mes más específicamente. ¿Querría dejarla ahora por ser madre? ¿Querría quedarse con ella pero viéndola de otra forma, una más adulta, más materna, menos… atractiva? ¿El también tendría esa imagen de ella como una solterona, arruinada a los treinta, con un hijo sin padre y un empleo mediocre? O acaso… ¿podría no ser así exactamente? ¿Podría interesarse un poco en Rivaille? ¿Podría hasta ofrecerle ayuda para cuidarlo? Y quien sabe… terminar encariñándose. Verlo también él como un hijo. Casarse con ella y formar una familia…

Sacudió su cabeza.

No, estaba volando demasiado alto, hasta para ella. No debía hacer ni sacar conclusiones tan rápido.

Mikasa de por sí era una mujer soñadora; amante de las novelas y las historias, aspirante a escritora, siempre apasionada por los dramas y las historias de amor que terminaban con hermosas bodas y finales felices.

Para alguien así no había mejor panorama imaginable que el de ver al amor de su vida pidiéndole matrimonio y criando un niño con ella.

—_Aún no puedo creer la estupidez que hiciste._

El susurro junto a su oreja fue corto, seco muy bajo, pero retumbó en su cabeza tan intensamente como los terremotos que atormentaban a su país.

Sí, el punto débil más grande de las personas como Mikasa, era la de imaginar un futuro rosa, algo utópico y perfecto, hacer crecer sus expectativas hasta el cielo, para luego caer, rotunda y dolorosamente en solo un instante, chocar contra la fría y cruda realidad, la amarga y angustiosa vida que siempre la acompañó, y de la que no se ha podido librar por más positiva que fuera.

_El mundo es un lugar muy cruel. Ojalá todo pudiéramos soñar por siempre._

Palabras escritas en su cuaderno tantas veces…

El susurro provino como era de esperar de su novio, sentado justo a la par suya, con semblante ausente aunque ofuscado, y notoriamente dándole la misma nula importancia a las habladurías del resto.

—_¿Qué clase de trastornada en plena terapia neuropsiquiátrica, adopta a un niño sin consultar absolutamente con nadie de un día para el otro?_

El estómago de Mikasa se revolvió y su corazón dio un vuelco. De repente el aire comenzó a faltarle y trató de calmarse muy disimuladamente para no tentar a la suerte y montar una nueva escenita de chica-poseída-por-el-diablo otra vez.

Sus mequillas tomaron un tinte rosado y sus ojos se humedecieron de angustia.

—_Eren…—_deslizó un poco su mano para colocarla sobre el regazo del muchacho, ante lo cual este la sujetó discretamente de la muñeca y apartó de inmediato sin mudar la vista del centro del debate.

Reprimió un sollozo y tomó aire. _"Bueno… supongo que esta era una de las posibles respuestas, me lo esperaba. Pero aún así… Eren, no podías… ¿decirlo de otra forma, verdad? Tenías que hacerme saber que soy una imbécil inconsciente con todas las letras."_

* * *

Uno por uno se retiraron los invitados aquella tarde cuando el sol empezaba a pintar al cielo de violeta.

Todos pasaron por el hall de la entrada recogiendo sus abrigos y zapatos mientras pasaban junto a la par de Mikasa quien les sostenía la puerta para despedirlos educadamente y agradecerles su presencia y sus amables consejos —pocos de los cuales recordaba—.

Erwin posó una mano sobre su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa, que de no estar acostumbrada a verlo, y saber que se trataba de una persona de expresión muy formal, podría haber interpretado como falsa.

—Seguro debes estar muy cansada de escuchar todas estas estupideces, no te agobiaré más. Lo único de utilidad que puedo decirte, es que ningún niño viene con un manual incluido, tú debes aprender. No te preocupes, si de verdad lo quieres, sabrás como, hallarás la forma, y nadie, absolutamente nadie puede decirte como debes tratar con tu… "hijo" ¿Me entendiste?

Ante la cabeza gacha de Mikasa, el hombre tomó su mentón y la obligó a poner la vista en alto, empezando por mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ten mucho cuidado con él, y contigo. ¿De acuerdo? —dijo serio.

—Sí. Gracias, Erwin.

El rubio le dedicó otra sonrisa algo más "real" y partió.

Mikasa suspiró y cerró la puerta con una lentitud y una dificultad tal, que parecía estar hecha de plomo. Con las manos en la espalda se apoyó contra ella y miró el techo, dubitativa. A pocos metros, sentado sobre los primeros peldaños de la escalera al segundo piso, Eren la miraba con su típica cara de _"bien, y ahora qué vas a decirme", _con ojos penetrantes acusadores, desaprobatorios e impacientes.

Ella tragó duro y se preparó para una batalla campal.

* * *

Rivaille apretó sus ojos y los abrió súbitamente. Oía ruidos. Eran gritos. Venían de la planta baja. Y eran molestos, no lo dejaban dormir tranquilo.

"_¡ESTAS VERDADERAMENTE LOCA! ¿ADONDE FUERON TODAS TUI IDEAS LIBERALES DE LA MUJER QUE DECIDE SU VIDA Y TODA ESA MIERDA? ¿A DONDE VAN A PARAR TUS PLANES AHORA? ¿O tal vez…? ¡AH, ES CIERTO, NO DEBERIA METERME EN ESUNTOS AJENOS NO! ¡SEGURAMENTE EN TUS NUEVOS PLANES A FUTURO YO NI FIGURO!"_

Esas voces, atenuadas, semi-lejanas, potentes y recargadas de ira. Sabrá dios qué sería esos gritos. El solo quería que se callaran.

"_¿PORQUE TODO TIENE QUE VER CONTIGO SIEMPRE? NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO QUE SEAS SU PADRE"_

"_PERO TE GUSTARIA ¿O NO?"_

"_EREN, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA VA A CAMBIAR ENTRE NOSOTROS. ¿ENTIENDES? SÓLO ME TENDRAS UN POCO MENOS DE TIEMPO, ESO ES TODO. ¿Por qué LO PLANTEAS Y HACES QUE PAREZCA TAN DIFICIL? ¡NO TE HE DICHO QUE ME IRÉ DEL PAÍS O QUE ME SUICIDARÉ!"_

"_A CLARO, PORQUE ADOPTAR UN NIÑO NO ES GRAN COSA ¿VERDAD?"_

"_SABES… VETE AL DIABLO. LÁRGATE A TU CASA Y VUELVE CUANDO NO ESTES TAN ENOJADO PARA HABLAR COMO PERSONAS CIVILIZADAS. O LLÁMAME. HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS."_

Terminó, por suerte. Madre mía, gracias al cielo que terminó. Rivaille solo oyó un golpe rotundo que hiso retumbar las paredes de toda la casa, y puso punto final a bullicio descontrolado. Ahora podía volver a sus sueños tranquilamente.

No duró mucho ya que, minutos, horas más tarde, imposible saber, Mikasa entró en la habitación con mucha calma, como un fantasma errante. Era tan silenciosa que casi podría haberlo dejado dormir sin molestar, pero de un momento al otro lo tomó en brazos sin previo aviso y lo cargó hasta depositarlo en su propia cama. Luego, ella se recostó a su lado, sin despegarlo de su pecho ni un segundo; tiró de unas sábanas bien dobladas a sus pies y los cubrió a ambos con ella.

El resto de esa noche, Mikasa solo lloraría en silencio, sin parar, apretándolo contra sí para darle calor y protección.

Rivaille no pudo volver a pegar los ojos, curiosamente. Se pasó la noche viendo a Mikasa llorar hasta dormirse, y luego, cuando su respiración se hiso pesada y su conciencia se esfumó, no emitió quejidos, raras palabras ni lamentos. Esa noche no se despertó sobresaltada como otras tantas. Y era raro.

En ocasiones como esa, quien protegía mimaba y otorgaba calor y confort cuando ella lloraba, era Rivaille; paradójicamente opuesto a como debería ser.

Y esa era otra de las razones, por las que Mikasa jamás se arrepentiría de la decisión tomada.

* * *

**Nota 1: en los primeros párrafos del capítulo hallamos la palabra "kasa", que se puede prestar para varios significados, he aquí lo que quise decir: en japonés, "kasa", o mejor dicho "okasa", significa "mamá". Aquí hay un juego de palabras, porque Rivaille podría haber dicho "kasa" refiriéndose a MI-kasa, y haberlo pronunciado mal como todo bebé, o haberse referido a ella literalmente como "mamá". En ambos casos, lo dejo a su criterio.**

**Nota 2: doy esto casi por sobreentendido, pero para alguno que otro no está de más aclararlo: Mikasa tiene apenas 20 años y nunca tuvo a Rivaille dentro de su vientre, lógicamente no tiene los senos maternos aptos para amamantar a un bebe ¿¬¬?**

**Y bien, hasta aquí el primero. Esperen el próximo porque me tomaré mi tiempo de pensar bien el desarrollo de cada capítulo para que sea ameno, agradable y muy muy apasionado (si, exagero, pero bueno).**

**Déjenme su review contandome sus opinones, sus impresiones, y lo que predicen o esperan encontrarse más adelante. **

**Los quiero, mata ne!**

**Yui~**


	3. Responsabilidad de cada uno

**Responsabilidad de cada uno**

Friolentos días, humor apaciguado, tarta de manzana horneándose, ningún panorama sería mejor para pasar aquella tarde de agosto.

Con el día libre y sin llamadas de Eren que interrumpieran por medio minuto el aburrimiento, Mikasa se sacó su delantal rosado con conejos, limpió la boca llena de espuma de chocolate de la boca de Rivaille y lo alzó con cuidado de su silla alta para llevarlo a su "cuarto de sueños", luego de su habitual merienda.

La habitación en cuestión ocupaba más de un tercio de la planta baja de la casa, continua a la cocina y el cuarto de televisión. Sus paredes, las pocas que podían divisarse, estaban pintadas de un sobrio tono verde manzana, las que no, estaban recubiertas de filas y filas de muebles biblioteca que casi rozaban el techo, repletos de libros de varios tamaños y colores, otros tantos sectores estaban decorados con pequeños espejos, canastas de mimbre con flores secas, cuadros de paisajes abstractos, alguna que otra maceta colgante y botellas llenas de semillas. En el centro, una serie de asientos puff morados rodeaba una chimenea pequeña, a un lado, un escritorio algo viejo y maltratado, repleto de papeles y una máquina de escribir, y en el piso, en lugar de baldosas o parquet de madera, alfombra blanca con lunares rosa pálido a las perdidas.

Mikasa depositó a Rivaille en el mullido suelo y le pidió paciencia. El niño la observó curioso pero estático en el lugar mientras ella iba y volvía de la habitación trayendo consigo un mantel de hule transparente y una caja de madera bien adornada con dibujos a mano.

El resto de esa tarde, ambos se entretuvieron experimentando nuevas formas de dibujar figuras extrañas con los dedos empapados en pintura, sobre papeles, sobre el cobertor de hule, y, mal que le pesara a Mikasa, sobre la ropa, cabello y cara de Rivaille.

—Ven aquí, mira esto. —leo llamó ella para enseñarle un corazón dibujado sobre una hoja en blanco.

Él lo miró desinteresado y ella insistió con la figura.

—Esto es un corazón. Dilo: CO-RA-ZÓN.

—Coazooon— repitió de mala gana.

—Bien. ¿Te enseño a dibujarlos?

—¡Nah! —contestó riéndose como si se lo preguntara en broma.

Mikasa bufó; buscó alguna otra idea para agilizar su lenguaje, que no incluyera más monosílabos indescifrables.

—¿Sabes Rivaille? Tú y yo tenemos un CO-RA-ZÓN dentro del cuerpo.

Lo consiguió. La valiosísima atención del chico volvió a entrarse en ella y su mariquita dibujo cargado de rojo y rosa. Tumbó la cabeza. Ella rió bajito.

—En realidad no tiene esta forma, pero nosotros lo dibujamos así para… —dudó un momento— "representarlo", cuando lo dibujamos nos referimos a un sentimiento que también está dentro de nosotros: amor, cariño, afecto.

Continuaba mirándola con el gesto torcido y sin decir palabras. Ella desistió de seguir explicando cosas de las que estaba segura, que ese niño, por ahora, no entendería ni la cuarta parte.

—JAJA! COAZOOON! —gritó el de repente estrellando sus manos en el pote de pintura azul, lo que provocó, entre otras calamidades del aseo, manchas en varias partes de la alfombra y el vestido blanco de Mikasa.

La mujer dejó caer con peso muerto sus manos y miró el techo; tomó aire, y lo soltó rotundamente con un quejido agudo de pura indignación.

—Contigo no se puede hacer nada. Será la última vez que tocarás pintura con las manos, a partir de ahora es otra cosa que estará guardada en los cajones prohibidos ¿Me oíste? —y se levantó prepotente ante la mirada culposa y atemorizada de Rivaille, para ir hacia la cocina a buscar paños húmedos. No había paños. No era su día. Debió dirigirse al almacén del cuarto de lavado por más.

Minutos luego volvió a entrar por la puerta secundaria del cuarto de sueños, para encontrarse con la mitad de los asientos puff adornados con pintura azul, y un diminuto demonio angelical, arriba de los cajones prohibidos que se hallaban debajo de la ventana, con sus manitas azuladas embarradas sobre los cristales, emitiendo sonoras risitas de complicidad.

—¡Kasa! —gritó gustoso al verla, cuando quitaba sus manos del vidrio dejando ver las siluetas.

Mikasa se mordió el labio y oprimió los rollos de paños en sus manos cuando sentía la sangre llegar hasta sus orejas con violencia.

—¡Kasa!— volvió a llamarla bajándose del mueble y yendo a su encuentro muy animado para enseñarle sus manos con las palmas bien abiertas. —MA-NO-SHH—las abría y cerraba.

Comenzó a contar en voz muy baja. Al llegar al diez abrió los ojos y los fijó en Rivaille, que le sonrió nuevamente. Tardó unos segundos en canalizar su ira destructiva hasta abrir su boca y empezar a forzar pequeñas carcajadas.

Arrojó los paños a un lado y amenazó a Rivaille con perseguirlo para comérselo si no corría. Este disparó riéndose muy fuerte para evadirla y recorrieron toda la sala de punta a punta en un nuevo juego de corre que te atrapo. Con cada intento de cazar al niño entre sus brazos, el enojo de Mikasa disminuía, y sus risas comenzaban a tornarse reales.

Muy pronto ya no hubo más escapatoria para Rivaille; Mikasa lo alzó como siempre lo asía, pero esta vez lo lanzó en aire para volverlo a atrapar, haciendo que grite desesperado, no sabía di de alegría, o un poco de miedo.

—Ya verás cómo te haré limpiar todo eso, enano rompe-todo. —lo amenazó jugando.

Al bajarlo al suelo, volvió sus ojos a la ventana y meditó un instante. —Pero antes…

Lo condujo hasta los botes de pintura y sumergió sus manos en el rojo, para luego dejarlas suspendidas hasta librarse del exceso y dirigirse a la ventana nuevamente.

—Vamos a arreglar esto ¿te parece? —lo miró juguetona y apoyó las palmas a centímetros de las pequeñas siluetas azules, por afuera de ellas, denotando una gran diferencia de tañamos.

—Así está mejor ¿no crees?— le guiñó un ojo.

Ambos echaron a reír tras haber dejado impresa su obra de arte, y luego recurrió a los benditos paños para empezar en aseo cuanto antes, esperando a que la pintura no haya secado aún.

—Si serás. Voy a tener que enseñarte a limpiar cada vez que ensucies algo. —maldecía ofuscada refregando los paños en la tela gomosa de los pufs. El la miraba desentendido. —Y sobre todo, a no ensuciar _a propósito. _—lo fulminó.

—Limpiar. —repitió él como grabadora, sin vacilar ni deformar la palabra.

—Así es. Limpiar.

Continuó con su tarea escasos minutos antes de escuchar un grito desde afuera de la habitación, parecía aclamar su nombre.

Le extrañó la voz que la llamaba, se oía madura y femenina. Pronto reconoció a su vecina gritando desde la ventana más cercana a su casa, notablemente molesta.

Abrió rápidamente los vidrios, paro con cuidado de no tocar las manos pintadas por error, y sacó la cabeza.

—¡Rita! ¿Qué sucede?

—Mikasa, ¿se puede saber qué es ese escándalo? ¡Mi esposo está en cama!

Se sonrojó levemente.

—¡Lo siento, estábamos jugando con Rivaille, no me di cuenta de que subimos tanto la voz!

—¡Mejor, que no necesite denunciar ruidos molestos! ¡Por qué no mejor educas a ese niño para que deje de venir a pisar el césped de mi entrada, en lugar de jugar a los gritos como condenamos a muerte!

Mikasa torció el gesto y contuvo sus ganas de contestar con insultos.

—¡Yo sé bien como cuidar a mi… —mordió su lengua— mi niño! ¡Perdona que te hayamos molestado pero no necesito que me des instrucciones de cómo hacerlo!

—A mi no me hables así mocosa, te dije que dejes de subir la voz, levántame el tono solo cuando seas una madre responsable.

—¡Y usted deje de hablar hasta haber criado al menos a un solo hijo, en lugar de cuidar de un vejestorio que la mantenga!

Notó su exabrupto y cerró la ventana de un golpe para luego correr la cortina.

Sentada sobre los cajones inspiró profundo y retuvo unas lágrimas de coraje.

Rivaille la miró acongojado y un poco asustado, aunque molesto, igual que ella.

—Kasa…

—Se enojó. —le sonrió forzada ella. —No importa, es una vieja… —frunció los labios— de mierda. —sonrió esta vez en verdad, muy cómplice.

Caramba, podía ser cierto que estaba malcriando un poco a Rivaille.

—¡Bueno! —Se impulsó sobre sus rodillas para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia los puff. El salió de su ensimismamiento sobresaltado por la enérgica reacción. —Mejor, vamos terminando esto aqu-

El silencio en la habitación reinó de golpe al haber cortado su frase a la mitad sin previo aviso.

Mikasa torció su cabeza como en un tic nervioso y se llevó las manos a la cara temblando antes de caer inminentemente al suelo de boca. Comenzó a temblar, su cabeza vibrada peligrosamente golpeando contra la alfombra del piso.

Las convulsiones asustaron a Rivaille, no sabía qué hacer, esto había pasado antes, pero había más gente en la casa para ayudarla.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era eso?

Mikasa se arqueaba hacia atrás levantando su mentón del suelo para estrellarse una y otra vez con cada relajación de los músculos. La respiración se volvía agitada.

El chico retrocedió nervioso. Divisar sus ojos blancos hiso que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran. Aquella era una visión ciertamente terrorífica, y desesperante. No sabía qué hacer, a quién llamar y como.

Su madre estaba agitándose violentamente en el piso como una poseída y soltaba rugidos de espanto de vez en cuando que le daban una impresión de sufrimiento atroz.

Era demasiada presión para un niño de menos de un año, muchas ideas eran forzadas a revolver su mente en ese instante, más rápido de lo que podía hacerlo.

El teléfono, ¿cómo usarlo? ¿Qué botones apretar? ¡La vecina Rita! No, seguro se negaría a ayudar por estar tan enojada con _kasa_. Rápido, rápido ¿qué hacer?

Mikasa golpeó el suelo con su brazo derecho y Rivaille pegó un saltito aún más desesperado.

¿Kasa iba a morir? ¿Se moriría si no hacía algo?

Se agarró muy fuerte de los cabellos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué esto, ahora? ¡No no no no no no!

—Mikasa, no mueras. ¡No, No!

Se aproximó a ella para tratar de frenarla de alguna forma. Pero no podía sostener sus brazos, ni ninguna parte del cuerpo. Se movía con brusquedad, y temía que pudiera golpearlo.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control de sus ojos, junto con el lamento. Se abrazó a su cuello como pudo a llorar.

—¡Para! Mikasa para.

* * *

_¿Somos una buena, o una mala influencia? Al demandar a un mundo torcido y en decadencia, no hacemos más que denunciarnos a nosotros mismos, que somos parte de él. ¿Cómo podemos sentirnos con el juicio suficiente, para calificar a las personas y sus acciones como buenas y malas, si nosotros nunca hacemos mea culpa? Creo que el mundo es tan difícil de cambiar, como lo es darnos cuenta de que cada uno de nosotros también debe hacerlo; sin ese primer paso, nadie más lo hará, nadie más querrá, nadie más creerá que es posible._

_Al intentar cambiar el mundo, en su plano material, en su plano teórico, en su plano sentimental y consiente, uno debe empezar por sí mismo, si lo logra, quizá pueda ayudar a que otro también lo logre; y si todos pudieran intentarlo y llegar al mismo punto, ya estaríamos cambiando algo._

Ella escuchaba silencio, hondo, amortiguado. Un tremendo vació con un llanto al fondo. Entonces oyó ese llanto, y cada vez más cerca.

Mikasa abrió los ojos de golpe, en los primeros segundos tardó en reaccionar como para darse cuenta de por qué se había dormido ahí, en el suelo, y cuando. Fue una confusión que duró lo que sus oídos tardaron en captar los sollozos de Rivaille cerca de ella. Estaba mirando el techo de su cuarto de sueños y sentía un peso sobre el vientre, cuando alzó la cabeza con dificultad pudo ver a su niño tendido sobre ella, llorando con la cara oculta entre sus brazos.

Calló, al fin, rara vez tardaba tanto. Se dio cuenta de qué hacía en el piso y reaccionó de inmediato.

Rivaille se sobresaltó cuando ella se incorporó soportándose sobre sus codos y lo miró acongojada.

—…

—No llores mi amor. Ya estoy bien. —aseguró con una voz queda.

E inmediatamente se arrojó sobre ella aterrado pero feliz, patinando su nombre entre lágrimas.

—Estas cosas siempre pasar Rivaille.

Acarició el cabello del chico notando de inmediato que sus manos le dolían, también sus costillas, y la cadera; aunque Sasha le hubiera sugerido hacía años que recubriera el piso del cuarto con alfombra, por si acaso, no dejaba de ser eso: piso, duro y contundente.

—Shhh…— le chistaba como de costumbre cuando lloraba por algo, tratando de calmarlo. —Rivaille, voy a enseñarte qué hacer…

El se separó mirándola extrañado.

—Te enseñaré que hacer en estas ocasiones ¿sí? Así estarás preparado.

—¿Qué enseñaré?

Le sonrió de lado. —_Yo, _te en-se-ña-ré a _ti_, qué hacer. No te preocupes, es fácil. Nada más tienes que sujetarme la cabeza para que no me golpee. —y llevó sus manos hasta por encima de las orejas— ¿ves? Entonces pones algo debajo, como una almohada, y listo.

—¿…?

—Luego solo esperas a que pare de moverme y a que despierte luego.

Lo tranquilizó con una media sonrisa de esas que a Rivaille le apaciguaban el alma.

Por ellas es que pudo sentirse seguro. Ahora solo bastaba practicar… "primeros auxilios".

Mikasa arrimó su cara para quedar a la par suya y depositó un beso sobre su redonda y tersa mejilla humedecida por el llanto, lo que provocó que rápidamente Rivaille se enjugara las lágrimas con las mangas de su camiseta sin disimulo.

—¡Huh! ¡La tarta! ¡¿Qué le pasó a la tarta?! ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¡No no no no no!

Se paró como un resorte para disparar hacia la cocina, ahora inundada en humo y calor.

El resto de esa tarde, ahora, Mikasa y Rivaille la pasarían ventilando la casa, limpiando el molde ennegrecido de la tarta que ahora descansa en paz en la basura, y comiendo galletas compradas.

"_Joder. ¿Por qué siempre esto? ¿Por qué a mí? Y a él. Esto es culpa mía. Un niño de su edad no tiene por qué estar cuidando de alguien que, se supone, debería cuidarlo a él. No es su responsabilidad, ¿quién cuida de él entonces?"_

Detuvo su mano, que sostenía una galleta a medio camino a su boca para observar a su niño mirar dibujos animados, entusiasmado y masticando demasiado rápido.

—Despacio, Rivaille, no tantas a la vez.

"_Bueno, algunas cosas si las puedo manejar, pero…_

_Hay, esto es estúpido. Dios por qué soy tan… tan, desorganizada."_

Tragó duro la galleta que le sabio amarga, para luego sentarse en el sillón sosteniendo su cara sobre los codos. Bufó, frustrada.

* * *

—Jeaaaaaaan! Ven, mira esto. —llamó Sasha exageradamente tras un exhibidor de abrigos de temporada. —¿No es precioso? A poco no te gusta más que el que vimos en la otra tienda. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Puedo llevarlo? ¿Sí?

—¿Lo compraras con tu sueldo? —dijo irónico.

Ella apretó los labios en un mohín para quejarse.

—Vamos, te dije que precisaba el dinero para otra cosa. ¡No te pediré nada de aniversario, por favor! ¿Sí?

Con una larga inspiración Jean tomó el saco marrón con detalles en dorado para llevarlo hacia la caja, pero se frenó a medio camino percatándose de que la interesada en la compra no lo seguía. Se voleó curioso y la divisó en el mismo lugar de antes, mirando algo muy concentradamente al otro lado de la vidriera.

—¿Sasha? ¿Qué pasa?

La chica levantó su mano hacia el sin mover la vista, como pidiendo un minuto. Al mismo tiempo entrecerraba los ojos y arqueaba una ceja.

—_¿Qué está mirando?_ ¡Oye! ¡¿Quieres que te compre el saco o no?! Ya tengo bastante con acompañarte al centro comercial en mi único día libre para que además-

—¡Shhh! —lo interrumpió prepotente ella tirando de él para colocarse detrás de una serie de percheros que gracias a su altura les permitía asomar las cabezas para ver más allá.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Míra! —señaló disimuladamente hacia el exterior del local de moda.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! ¿De qué mierda te estás escondiendo Sasha?

Ahora lucia notablemente exasperado.

—Allí, en las mesas del café de enfrente, la que está más a la izquierda. ¿Lo ves?

El chico agudizó sus sentidos, medio tomando a Sasha como una loca buscadora de fenómenos paranormales (como usualmente lo hacía), y buscó de mala gana entre la gente.

Sasha bajó más el tono. —¿Ese no es…?

Los párpados de Jean se abrieron tan indecorosamente que sus ojos podría haberse escapado de ellos al encontrar su objetivo en la mira.

—¡Ese cabrón! —se zafó de las manos de su novia que descansaban sobre su brazo derecho y encaró furioso hacia la entrada.

—Aguarda, ¿qué vas a hacer? —trató ella de frenarlo.

—¿Pues qué te parece a ti?

—Espera, tal vez Mikasa lo sabe, mejor déjame llamarla entes. —le rogó en su intento de detener la avalancha de descontrol que se veía venir. —Por favor, déjame llamarla. —suplicó con sus ojos de convencimiento.

El muchacho meditó medio instante y decidió quedarse quieto en lo que la chica buscaba su celular y marcaba en pantalla.

* * *

—Bueno, ahora veinte veces de nuevo, del lado de arriba.

Rivaille parado sobre una silla frente al espejo del baño, movía de un lado al otro su cepillo de dientes muy torpemente mientras recibía indicaciones al mismo tiempo.

—Al terminar estas últimas veinte te enjuagas ¿sí? —le sonrió Mikasa.

En eso, siente una vibración sorda a la altura de la cadera.

—Debo contestar. Terminas solo. ¿Puedo confiar en ti o no?— le advirtió mientras revisaba la pantalla de su celular comprobando la llamada.

El niño asintió enérgico y se quitó el cepillo de la boca dejando gran parte del espejo salpicado con espuma.

Ella suspiró. —Y bueno, luego de enjuagarte…

—LIMPIAR. —concluyo contundente.

—Bien— le sonrío. —Ahora vuelvo.

Camino escasos metros por el pasillo de la planta alta al atender eufórica.

—Hola Sasha, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué pasa?

—_Mikasa… emm… *como se lo debo preguntar*_

La morena se extrañó escuchando la voz masculina muy lejana del otro lado de la línea.

—**_¡Yo qué sé! Tú quisiste llamarla.**_

—Sasha, ¿hey, está todo bien? ¿Estás con Jean?

—_¡Sí! En el centro comercial, oye… no sé cómo decir esto… ¿sabes en donde está Eren, ahora?_

—¿Eren? No, no hablamos desde… hace una semana creo. ¿Por qué, necesitas algo de él?

—_Es que… ehh… ejem… es que nos lo encontramos aquí, quiero decir, solo lo vimos, bueno en realidad. **¡Pásame con ella lunática! Tú no sabes ni hablar por teléfono.**_

Se oyó un golpecito del otro lado.

—_¡Hola, Mikasa!_

—Jean, ¿me pueden decir que-

—_Mikasa, Eren está con una chica._

Se hiso un silencio. La última oración rebotó varias veces en su cabeza antes de reaccionar.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres-

—_Está tomando un refresco y hablando con una chica. Demasiado cerca de una chica. ¿Me explico?_

Mikasa sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—¿En el centro comercial?

—_¡Sí! ¿Estoy hablando en otro idioma? ¡Eren esta-_

Lo siguiente que escuchó detrás de la línea fue algo borroso y sin sentido. La mujer sostenía el celular parada como momia en medio del pasillo tratando de coordinar pensamientos, para entender qué demonios significaba la llamada que acababa de recibir.

—…_y entonces decidí comprarle el estúpido saco, entonces vimos…_

¿Eren estaba en un centro comercial tomando un refresco con otra chica? ¿Quién? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Jean sonaba muy alterado del otro lado a pesar de no prestar atención a nada de lo que decía en particular. Le costó mucho, aún a sí misma reconocer lo absorta que se encontraba en ese momento.

De repente todos sus pensamientos salieron a flote juntos, molestos y enredados.

Se mordió el labio para apartar rápidamente, cualquier vestigio de mal entendido que su imaginativa mente tenía la capacidad de formular en cuestión de segundos.

—…_ahora mismo hubiera ido a romperle la crisma si Sasha no-_

—Jean, no hagas nada. Sólo sigan en lo suyo ¿quieres?

—…_¿Qué?_

—Que no sepa que están ahí, solo váyanse. Yo… yo me encargo.

—_¡Pero Mikasa!_

—No te estoy pidiendo mucho, sólo ignórenlo ¿si?

—…

—Hazlo, confía en mí.

—…_Okey, pero te iremos a ver más tarde ¿entendido?_

—¿Eh? Claro, si, está bien. Nos vemos.

Colgó de inmediato para buscar entre sus contacto preseleccionados como frecuentes el número de su novio.

—¡Kasa! ¡Yaaaaa!

—¡En un minuto voy mi amor!

El tono de llamada sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Contestador.

Mierda.

Cortó y volvió a re discar.

"_Eren contesta. Maldita sea. Ya, contéstame."_

De nuevo el tono, hasta tres veces, y luego…

—_¿Hola?_

—Eren, soy Mikasa.

—_Ah, ¿cómo estás?_— se oyó su voz por lo bajo. _—No puedo hablar mucho ahora mismo. Te llamo luego._

—¡Aguarda! Ehhh… Recordé que tengo unas cosas que hacer hoy y me preguntaba si me podías acompañar con tu auto, digo, si no estás muy ocupado…

—_Oye, de verdad no puedo__. ¿Por qué no le pides a Erwin que te acompañe? El también tiene un auto._

—Am… ¿te molesta si pregunto, qué estás haciendo?

—…

—¿Estás ahí?

—_**Sí sí, no te preocupes, ya cuelgo** Mira Mikasa, si tienes muchas ganas de charlar llama a Sasha o a Christa. Como quieras. Yo de verdad no puedo hoy, ni ahora, ni… **¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Sólo…** ¡Hay adiós!_

De nuevo, el tono de la línea. Silencio, y vacío. Parecía infinito.

* * *

Cuando hubo terminado de enjuagar su boca y limpiar el espejo del baño, Rivaille bajó de la silla y la arrastró fuera del baño, algo extrañado por la repentina desaparición de Kasa.

Podría haber jurado que la escuchó decir que "ya vendría".

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y nada. ¿A dónde fue?

Cuando se acercó tirando del respaldo de la silla a la habitación de la mujer para devolverla a su auténtico lugar, la puerta estaba cerrada. Raro, no la habían dejado así. ¿Kasa estaba adentro?

Volvió a subir a la silla para llegar al picaporte, y tras abrir la puerta se asomó cuidadosamente con su mejor instinto de "me advirtieron muchas veces que no entre a la habitación de Kasa si la puerta estaba cerrada, y ella se encontraba dentro".

Desde luego si lo estaba, pero no se percató de que él había entrado. Curioso, estaba en el piso, pero sentada y consciente. Verla le recordó a él mismo, las veces en que uno de sus juguetes se rompía, o cuando ella misma lo regañaba. ¿Pero quién podría haber regañado a Mikasa para que llorara de esa forma?

Prefirió no molestarla y retirarse de inmediato. Supuso que si fuera él, ella no lo molestaría.

Eso pensó al bajar con cuidado las escaleras, sosteniéndose con ambas manos de los barandales más bajos, escalón por escalón.

Entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa. Bueno, podría funcionar.

* * *

Tanteó la mesa del tocador y se impulsó para enderezarse, se enjugó las lágrimas. Inaceptable, ¿cómo podía estar ahí tirada? ¿Y Rivaille? Lo había dejado en el baño sólo.

Mierda, en verdad su responsabilidad materna era nula.

Salió enérgica de la habitación.

Tal vez al final todos esos necios tuvieran algo de razón.

Tal vez su cabeza seguía formateada para pensar en universidad, discotecas, ropa nueva y muchachos.

No en niños pequeños.

Joder, era frustrante. Más aún cuando comprobó que en el baño no había nadie ya. Un nudo se formó en su estómago.

Un desastre, una calamidad, una vergüenza.

¡Sí exacto! Daba vergüenza el solo hecho de considerarse a sí misma como una… ¿madre?

Revisó todas las habitaciones de la planta alta.

"_¡Rivaille no está!"_

Bajó como tiro las escaleras conteniendo sus lágrimas de nuevo, ahora más sensible aún.

"_¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Por dios que estaba haciendo en lugar de supervisarlo?!"_

Giró sobre los talones llegando a velocidad luz a la puerta de su cuarto de sueños.

Tras abrir violentamente, Rivaille pegó un salto del suelo donde estaba sentado para verla.

—¡Kasa! —le sonrió.

Mikasa se quedó atónita. ¿Más sorpresas?

—Que… ¿Qué hiciste?

—LLorazte. No LLozez.

—Llores. —corrigió automática.

Frente a sí, su sala preferida se había transformado en un campo de flores y hojas sueltas, mal cortadas dispersas por doquier.

—Pero si es invierno… Rivaille ¿de dónde las sacaste?

—…

En niño jugó con sus dedos.

—Eren trae flozez. Y Kasa songíe.

Volvió a mirarlo, ahora con un poco más de expresión en su rostro.

—No Llor… Llozez… Llorez. —enredó su lengua varias veces.

—No me contestaste, ¿de dónde las sacaste?

Sin decir palabra alguna, Rivaille miró hacia la ventana inconscientemente.

Ella lo notó e inspeccionó en su memoria lo que podría haber afuera.

—No. No las sacaste del jardín de invierno de la vecina, ¿o si?

El niño frunció los labios.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y su rostro se llenó de pánico.

—Rivaille, no…

—Vieja de mierda.

—¡¿…?!

Señaló a la casa de la vecina por la ventana.

—Vieja de mierda.

Finalmente cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra y se desplomó sobre sus talones mirando el imaginario cielo a través del techo. Se rindió.

Inspiró muy fuerte y su quejido llegó hasta la luna. Ok, eso fue todo… por hoy.

—… Gracias Rivaille. Me siento mejor.

No dejó de mirar hacia arriba.

Entonces el niño se paró rápidamente para ir a abrazar a su Kasa lo más fuerte que pudo.

Fue una alegría tremenda, al final si funcionó, aunque no fue la reacción que él esperaba, pero bueno. Cuando él estaba triste, Mikasa le hacía torta o alguna cosa dulce, pero él no sabía hacerlo. Entonces pensó en Eren, ese tipo alto del que Kasa hablaba todo el tiempo. Recordaba cuando una vez le trajo flores, y ella sonrió.

Entonces, si ese Eren podía hacerlo, ¿Por qué no él?

* * *

**BUENAS :D PERDÓN A TODOS POR LA TARDANZA, YA SABEN, ESCUELAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ESPERO QUE LAS VACACIONES DESCOMPRIMAN UN POCO ^^'**

**Bueno, tercer capítulo y pocos comentarios de mi parte. Quiero aclarar nomas que, no es que este simple capítulo me haya llevado TAAANTO tiempo, lo escribí solo en dos días, el desafío de en serio es ENCONTRAR los días xD**

**También, quiero manifestar una pequeña preocupación que me autoformulé estos días con respecto al fanfic: siento que todo esto que han leído hasta ahora es... un tanto meloso, "cursi" para ser precisa, y... haber, oprimo mi cerebro pensando como revertir esa "sensación" que les da al leerlo, como para acostumbrarlos a lo que vendrá después (que hará honor a su Rated M). Ok OK, hay que pensarlo con cuidado.**

**La historia no la imagino a los ponchasos, no se cuantos escritores lo harán, pero yo ya la tengo pensada de principio a fin, así que si pasa mucho de no actualizar en por falta de tiempo para escribir, y no porque me haya secado de ideas xD NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA. Odio que un fanfic quede en el olvido, es frustrarte, así que tranquilos: despacio pero llegaremos al final ;)**

**Por ahora nada más que eso. Déjenme sus reviews opinando... ya saben... "oye! pinche tu madre al fin actualizas wey", o "joder! ya era hora", o también "kawaii, que carajo? porque poyas es de calificación M?", y cosas así xDDDDD**

**Soy una psicópata perseguida :'D**

**Los quiero y hasta la próxima.**

**Yui~**


	4. Lo que no sirve siempre es descartable

**Lo que no sirve siempre es descartable**

Un viernes por la tarde Sasha lustraba con un paño algunos de los cuadros que adornaban las paredes del cuarto de sueños, mirando por la ventana de a ratos para supervisar a Rivaille mientras jugaba. Aquél día había sido llamada por Mikasa a último momento para cuidar de Rivaille en su ausencia, en lo que ella iría a una visita rápida a su psiquiatra luego de haber sufrido tres ataque epilépticos seguidos el día anterior.

Como su mejor amigo no podía negarse a la tarea, una que ciertamente no le significaba ningún gran sacrificio.

En particular aquel día era atípico; el niño había decidido invitar a un vecino de su misma edad con la que había entablado una amistad en poco tiempo.

—¡Oye Paul! ¡Ayúdame! —exigió Rivaille señalando a la copa de un árbol. —Mi pelota ha estado allí arriba trabada muchos días. ¿Puedes bajarla?

—¿Bajarla? ¡¿Crees que soy un gigante?! ¡Está muy alta!

—Emm, sí. Eres un gigante. —lo midió con los ojos de abajo hacia arriba.

—¡Tú eres muy pequeño! ¡Por eso yo te parezco grande!

—Pero quiero mi pelota…—amenazó el niño con el llanto de un momento para el otro.

Paul puso sus manos en jarra y examinó las ramas que retenían la pelota de su amigo, suspiró.

—¿Y si le lanzamos algo? —propuso inocente.

—¡Podría servir!

Sasha reacomodó las pequeñas vasijas de barro sobre las estanterías y se dispuso a volver a la cocina, pero se freno en seco al instante en que paso por delante de la ventana justo para ver al par de granujas arrojando rocas lo más alto que podía hacia el árbol, parte de las cuales pasaban de largo hacia el patio de la vecina Rita.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¡VASTA YA!—grito asomada por la ventana. —¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Ambos dieron un respingo del susto y corrieron sin control por el patio al comprender de inmediato el por qué del repentino regaño.

Más tarde, el plan B consistió en la solución más simple, la cual deberían haber intentado antes que nada, pedirle ayuda a la mujer que fácilmente los doblaba en altura y sextuplicaba en edad, quien seguramente tendría soluciones menos drásticas en mente.

Minutos eternos pasaron mientras Sasha, parada sobre una escalera que cómodamente apenas si llegaba a rozar la copa, trató por todos los medios de llegar a la pelota atorada, y finalmente viéndose sin muchas más opciones, terminó cortando la rama desde su nacimiento.

—Aquí está. —les entregó la pelota aún atorada entra las ramas que había cortado. —Y háganme el favor de no meterse en problemas, es más sencillo de lo que creen.

Volvió a su labor dentro de la casa deseando que la tarde terminara lo más rápido posible.

Cuidar a Rivaille de por sí era un poco tedioso, pero con galletas de chocolate y una buena maratón de dibujos animados todo parecía solucionarse como por arte de magia; sin embargo cuando era más de uno, las travesuras que potencialmente tendía a convertirse en problemas, se multiplicaban colmando sus nervios.

Paul y Rivaille le dieron varias vueltas al ramerío buscando una buena forma de desatorarla sin pinchar la pelota sin querer.

—Mmm… ¿no tienes unas tijeras? Si cortamos con cuidado…—trató de sugerir Paul.

Rivaille pensó en la propuesta segundos antes de recordar un contra muy importante.

—Es que no puedo.

—¿No sabes usar tijeras? Pero yo sí. Déjame que te enseño.

—Es que se usarlas pero no me dejan.

—¿…?

Dejando la pelota atrás, ambos entraron cautelosamente a la casa para dirigirse de inmediato al cuarto de sueños, procurando no ser vistos por Sasha. Para llegar, nada más debían avanzar pocos metros por el pasillo desde la entrada trasera, hasta la primera puerta a la derecha, la cual estaba justamente enfrentada a la puerta de la cocina, a la izquierda, y desde donde Sasha podría verlos, ya que estaba abierta.

Rivaille le señaló a Paul que hiciera silencio y fingiera naturalidad al caminar. Llegaron hasta la tercera puerta situada al final del pasillo a la derecha, por donde se accedía al cuarto de televisión, abrieron y cerraron la puerta con intención de hacer ruido pero sin entrar.

Desde la cocina se escuchaba vajilla fregándose.

—Bueno, ahora si podemos entrar.—susurró Rivaille.

—¿A dónde? ¿Por qué no entramos al cuarto de televisión?

—Porque tenemos que entrar al cuarto de sueños. Pero a Mikasa no le gusta que entre solo y toque las cosas, y por eso le dijo a Sasha que no nos deje pasar.

—Pero ella está ahí.

—Pero está distraída, y ahora piensa que vamos a ver la tele. Podemos entrar si no nos ve pero no hay que hacer ruido ¿si?

—Comprendo.

Al mejor estilo súper agente 86, más exagerado, se escabulleron hasta estar en la habitación alfombrada, la que ciertamente sorprendió a Paul por lo adornada y bien cuidada.

—No hables muy alto. Las tijeras están ahí. —advirtió Rivaille señalando a una serie de cajones amplios que se encontraban debajo del alfeizar de la ventana.

Paul arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo piensas abrirlos con esos candados genio?

—Por eso te dije que no íbamos a poder.

—Tú no dijiste eso.

—Lo dije pero no con esas palabras. —subió la voz exasperado.

—Silencio mequetrefe, no va a oír.

Al percatarse volvió a hablar tranquilo para explicar:

—Mikasa guarda en esos cajones prohibidos muchas cosas, cosas que no quiere que yo toque.

—¿Cómo cuantas?

—No sé, a veces veo que pone cosas nuevas ahí pero seguro hay más de las que yo vi. Como no le gusta que use tijeras las guardó, dice que puedo lastimarme.

—Oye que paranoica es tu madre. La mía siempre me deja hacer lo que quiero. —presumió Paul cruzándose de brazos.

—Mikasa no es mi madre.

—… ¿Qué? ¿Y quién es?

—No sé, nunca me dijo. Pero dijo que no me preocupe porque ella siempre me iba a querer como una madre.

El chico mordió su labio inferior asustado por el terreno en el que se estaba metiendo y decidió no preguntar más nada.

* * *

A eso de las seis de la tarde, los chicos seguían en el patio tirando cada quien de una rama distinta para liberar la pelota.

—Hey, ¿y si mejor no te consigues otra y listo? —cuestionó Paul ya rendido.

—Es que me la regaló Mikasa y a mí me gusta.

—Pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, solo es una pelota. Cámbiala, es muy simple.

Rivaille torció el gesto.

—Mira Rivaille, papá me dice que cuando las cosas ya no funcionan sólo debes deshacerte de ellas y así serás más feliz, y ya no cargaras con cosas inútiles.

—¿Tu papá se deshizo de cosas para ser mas feliz? ¿Quién hace eso? Yo creo que para ser feliz tiene que tener más cosas, no menos.

—Sí, yo le dije eso, y él me dijo que a veces las tienes y te hacen feliz, pero con el tiempo ya no, y entonces las cambias o las dejas, para que entonces no empiecen a hacerte infeliz. ¿Me entiendes?

—¿Pero y él, de qué se deshizo para ser más feliz?

Paul, enmudeció un momento, y dudó en contestar.

—Creo que de mamá.

Rivaille lo miró confundido.

—Por eso ahora solo puedo ver a mamá durante la semana.

El chico dueño de casa no entendió bien la situación, pero estaba seguro de que era bastante más difícil de entender de lo que sonaba, ya que Mikasa en muchas ocasiones le había dicho que no se metiera en temas de adultos, porque no los entendería.

En eso, un auto se escucha en la calle, y acto seguido, unas voces conocidas empiezan a sonar dentro de la casa.

Seguramente Mikasa ya habría vuelto con el señor Erwin.

* * *

—¡Hola Sasha! Cariño ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Paso algo en toda la tarde?

—Nada muy grave, los niños estuvieron tratando de bajar una pelota. Más importante Mikasa, ¿cómo les fue? ¿Al final, tienes algo malo? —tomó preocupada las manos de su amiga.

—El doctor cambió mi medicación y dijo que debió hacerme unos estudios, por el momento dice que no me altere por nada.

Sasha suspiró, no aliviada sino resignada, y por fin notó la presencia de Erwin a metros de ahí, viendo la escena desde el segundo plano.

—¿Cómo estás Erwin? Perdón por no recibirte, estuve preocupada toda la tarde.

—No hay porqué. ¿Quieres que te lleve tu casa? Está de paso con la mía.

—Ah gracias. Me vendría muy bien, si no es mucha molestia.

—Puedes irte Sasha, todo está bien y en unas horas anochecerá, además la madre del niño deberá estar pronta a venir a recogerlo en cualquier momento. Hablaremos por teléfono mañana ¿si? Y mándale saludos a Jean.

* * *

La radio hablaba de las ultimas noticias en el boletín informativo nocturno, ambientado una cocina llena de tensión donde Rivaille masticaba su carne al horno sin decir palabras, mientras Mikasa escribía cosas y ordenaba papeles de su agenda en el otro extremo de la mesa.

El celular de Mikasa vibró segundos antes de que sonara su tono de llamada. Esta no pareció percatarse, en lugar de eso prosiguió con sus ocupaciones.

Rivaille decidió no darle importancia y en lugar de eso, concentrarse en el locutor radiofónico quien relataba la crónica de un asesinato ocurrido ese mismo día durante la tarde.

Minutos luego, el celular volvió a sonar. La escena se repitió pero esta vez, la curiosidad en el comenzó a cosquillear dentro suyo. ¿Por qué no atendería?

Finalmente el niño tomo la iniciativa de romper el hielo, por mucho miedo que le diera el momento.

—Mikasa, ¿estás bien?

—Si mi amor. ¿Por qué?— contestó seca sin siquiera subir la mirada.

—Hoy fuiste al doctor y no me has dicho qué pasó… y además…

El celular sonando nuevamente lo interrumpió. Mikasa lo tomó con violencia y lo golpeó contra su mano desprendiéndole la batería al instante.

—Perdona cielo. Ignora el teléfono. ¿Qué decías? ¿El doctor? El doctor dijo que estoy bien, de eso tú ni tienes que pensar.

—Bueno. Pero…

—¿Hay algo más que te moleste? —inquirió preocupada.

—¿Por qué no atiendes el teléfono?

La mujer meditó su respuesta. Dio un suspiro.

—Bueno, para ser sincera, el doctor sí me dijo algo. —le sonrió al niño—Me dijo que debería tratar de relajarme un poco estos días, por eso no iré a trabajar esta semana; digamos que… es como una orden, si el doctor te dice que no debes trabajar, pues no trabajas. Y de esa forma no perderé mi empleo.

—Entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué no atiendes? Sigo sin entender.

Ella mordió su labio, comprendiendo que no podía evadir el tema aunque lo intentara, después de todo Rivaille era un niño que carecía de estatura, pero compensaba en inteligencia, algo que le daría más de un problema en el futuro.

—Pues, porque de seguro es Eren. Ayer lo llamé para preguntarle si podía cuidarte, y además… porque hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y eso… y él, bueno… digamos que no fue "muy amable" cuando se negó.

—¿Estas enojada con él?

—No tesoro. Estoy acostumbrada a sus exabruptos. Verás, se que está tratando de disculparse, pero también sé que si hablo con el ahora seguramente dejaré salir algún que otro… "lamento" penoso, y entonces se volverá a enojar, y yo me pondré peor, porque se como terminan estas discusiones, ha habido muchas…

—Ah, comprendo. Porque el doctor te dijo que debías relajarte ¿verdad?

—Así es, pero, quiero que comprendas que… no estoy enojada con él, es otro tipo de emoción, las personas no solo se odian o se aman, hay más variables entre ellas.

Vio como el chico la miraba incrédulo.

—No importa cielo, como ya te dije, son cosas de adultos, complicadas y eso…

—¿Pero qué diferencia hay entre las peleas de niños y las pepeas de adultos? ¿Por qué no voy a poder entenderlas?

—Es que… las cosas por las que nos peleamos tienen más… "valor", o algo así.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Estaba bastante acorralada. Trató en fracciones de segundo pensar en alguna manera sencilla de resumir lo complicado.

—Bueno. Digámoslo así: tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a Eren ¿verdad?

Rivaille asintió.

—Ok, por esa razón yo quiero estar con él, todo el tiempo.

—¿Cómo lo estás conmigo?

—Mmm, no de esa forma exactamente. Tengo un _afecto _diferente hacia él. Pero ¿sabes Rivaille? Últimamente a Eren le gusta… _"estar con amiguitas mejores"_, y está perdiendo el interés en estar conmigo. ¿Ahora entiendes?

—Creo que sí, pero… yo también tengo más de un amigo, y ellos no se enojan cuando juego con otros.

—Ah, pues porque Eren y yo no somos amigos, ¿lo ves? Eso es un tema de adultos: cuando los adultos se quieren están más juntos que cualquier otro podría estarlo. Son _pareja, novios,_ así los llaman.

—Entonces yo estas con Eren, pero él no quiere estar contigo y por eso prefiere a otras chicas.

—Exacto, pero esto no sería tan triste si él me lo dijera.

—¿Está jugando con otras chicas sin decirte?

Mikasa se mordió el labio contendiendo una emoción entremezclada entre angustia y simpatía por su inocencia.

—Sí Rivaille. "Eren está jugando con amiguitas mejores sin decirme" cuando se supone que debería jugar conmigo. Por eso estoy molesta.

—Estás triste, no molesta.

—¿…?

—Tu cara es de tristeza.

Mikasa torció un gesto de amargura y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos silenciosamente, cosa que asustó a Rivaille.

—¡Mikasa! ¡Estás llorando!

—No es nada— enjugó sus ojos con las mangas. —No le des importancia.

El niño se vio sin palabras adecuadas. De golpe lo único que pasó por su mente pareció lo indicado para decir.

—Si te hace sentir tan triste estar con él, ¿por qué no lo dejas?

Ella paró sus gemidos de la nada y lo miró atónita.

—¿Por qué no te separas de él? Paul me dijo que si se podía. Me contó que su padre se separó de su madre y ahora es más feliz. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo? Lo que no sirve o no funciona se puede descartar ¿o no?

_¿O no?_

* * *

A eso de las doce de la noche Rivaille no podía pegar un ojo. Aun no entendía que había pasado hacía rato en la cocina. ¡Sólo dijo la verdad! ¿Por qué Mikasa había reaccionado tan mal? Si estaba sufriendo podía dejar de hacerlo de una vez separándose de Eren. ¿Per por qué no lo hacía? ¿Le gustaba ese sufrimiento? ¿O Eren le gustaba más que cualquier ora cosa?

"_Cielos, es verdad que los adultos son complicados. Mejor no vuelvo a decir nada sobre eso o me volverán a dar otra zurra"._

* * *

_Algo de lo que podemos estar absolutamente seguros, es que esos seres pequeños y pre-desarrollados llamados niños, piensan y razonan en un universo completamente distinto al de los adultos. "Lo que no sirve, siempre es descartable". Una lógica típica de la corta edad. Una solución rápida a un problema que aparenta ser simple._

_Tal vez las cosas sean inversas en ambos mundos. Lo que para los grandes son desastres naturales que acabaran con su vida con estrés, desengaño amoroso, penurias laborales o planes de vida fallidos, para ellos son tan solo palabras, papeleo y un día más perdido, pero otro más por delante para arrancar de nuevo._

_Por el contrario, lo que para los grandes es un simple juguete roto, una discusión con un amigo que no quiere compartir de su almuerzo, o una pelota atorada en un árbol, es para ellos el mundo hecho pedazos tan despiadadamente y con tanta intensidad destructiva, que en todo el rato que dura el conflicto, cualquier niño llega a pensar que la solución ya no existe, ni existirá jamás. Mientras que para el adulto, no es otra cosa que una riña más, una pelota que necesitará ser emparchada e inflada, o un sándwich más que hacer para convidar. _

_El notorio contraste que existe entre estos mundos es tal, que nos sorprende darnos cuenta de lo mucho que podemos entenderlos, a ambos. _

_Todo grande alguna vez fue chico, y todo chico ya será grande para entenderlo._

_La conclusión es que, ante el problema, nadie tiene el poder suficiente para juzgar su gravedad. Eso siempre dependerá de quien lo sufra, al final._

Rearmó su celular nuevamente antes de apagarlo. Definitivamente mañana no pensaba levantarse temprano, y Rivaille tampoco.

Una vez terminado de escribir, la pantalla se apagó, y se hundió prontamente en un profundo sueño.

* * *

El día siguiente fue íntegramente dedicado a la lectura para Mikasa, con excepción de la hora del almuerzo y la merienda, y algún que otro pedido de ayuda de Rivaille, cuando no comprendía del todo las letras de su libro de cuentos.

Con interés, se acercó al niño para inspeccionar lo que leía.

"_La vaca se va a la colina", _ponía el título.

—¿Me muestras lo que estás leyendo Rivaille?

El niño le tendió sin problemas su pequeño libro de tapas duras y hojas cargadas de dibujos y colores. La escases de oraciones enriquecedoras traumó a la chica de inmediato.

"_La señora vaca tiene calor, y decidió salir a pasear. Pronto llegó a la colina, y subió para ver todo desde arriba. Muu dijo la señora vaca. Qué linda vista!"_

Mikasa levantó la vista del libro y arqueó una ceja mirando a Rivaille.

—¿_Esto_ es lo que te hacen leer en el jardín de niños?

—Sí. Todo el mundo lo lee.

Su mueca de horror se profundizó. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz en señal de mantener la calma y se puso de pie rápidamente para dirigirse hacia una de sus estanterías con libros llevándose el cuento ilustrado de Rivaille consigo.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Es mío!

—No permitiré que te hagan leer cosas como estas. ¡Son para retardados! —reprobó buscando títulos entre los lomos.

Sacó uno de entre los tantos y volvió donde su pequeño para sentarse a la par sobre un puff.

—Te leeré este. No es muy complicado y entenderás la historia, tanto que te gustará. Y esto sí es un libro de verdad.

—¿_La bella durmiente_?—leyó el título en voz alta antes de ojearlo por dentro. —No tiene dibujos. —hiso un puchero.

—No lloriquees, que yo voy a leértelo, la idea es que TÚ te imaginas "los dibujos" en tu cabeza, para eso están los libros de cuentos.

Rivaille se cruzó de brazos y de dispuso a escuchar.

La siguiente hora el chico comenzó escuchando el parloteo de Mikasa sin darle mucha importancia, tas pasadas las dos horas, ya no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, infinitamente concentrado en cada una de las cosas que pasaban en la historia. Casi que con cada afirmación, cada coma, y cada respiro entre punto y aparte que la mujer hacía, el asentía con la cabeza inconscientemente.

—_El príncipe se enfrentó a la bruja, sabiendo que si fallaba al tratar de rescatarla, debería esperar cien años a su despertar, tiempo en el que él ya sería un aciano, y dios sabe si seguiría vivo. Pero no, pese a todo y con voluntad de hierro, avanzó firme con su espada dispuesto a llegar a su amada._

—¡Sí! ¡Así se hace!

Mikasa rió bajito. Bueno, en algo había acertado.

—¡Continúa! ¡Vamos!

—_Cuando por fin cumplió su cometido, tuvo las puertas abiertas a los aposentos de la princesa Aurora, quien esperaba inmóvil… su beso de amor verdadero, que la despertaría de su sueño eterno._

Rivaille se retrajo de su entusiasmo.

—A todo esto. ¿Qué es un "beso de amor verdadero"?

—… Es un beso que das cuando de verdad amas a alguien.

—¿Pero que es un beso?

—… "_¡Mierda!" _Es cuando dos bocas se tocan.

—¿Se tocan? ¿Las bocas? —enarcó una ceja confundido.

—Sí, pero no es solo tocarse, bueno… pueden moverse. —la explicación le estaba sentando ciertamente incómoda a la pobre Mikasa. —Y bueno, podríamos decir que las personas se pasan cuando se aman… _casi siempre, o no… mejor, ¿a veces? _—dudó murmurando.

—Pero tu me has dicho que me amas muchas veces, pero nunca me has dado un beso en la boca.

Mikasa apretó el libro que sostenía aun más nerviosa. _"Joder, si así de embarazoso es explicar algo tan sencillo, no quiero ni pensar cuando me pregunta de dónde salen los bebes."_

—Como ya te había dicho antes: el amor hacia ti y el amor… hacia… bueno, no sé, digamos: Eren, es distinto cielo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hay cosas que uno quiere hacer con una persona que ama, y cosas que quiere hacer con otra persona, que ama de manera diferente. No sé bien cómo explicarlo, ahora no lo entenderías, pero te aseguro que lo harás cuando crezcas más, no mucho, cuando tengas tres o cuatro años más, como yo, que tuve mi primer amor a los ocho.

El chico la observó meditabundo por largo rato. Ella no supo cómo responder al silencio y prosiguió leyendo hasta llegar al final.

"_Hey! Hey hey hey hey! __¿Qué pasa con esta situación? Jamás me había sentido tan avergonzada. Sólo le estoy explicando algo sobre el amor a un niño, no es gran cosa. Yo soy su tutora y se supone que debo enseñarle todo esto. Joder!"_

* * *

Su semana de descanso ya estaba por terminar faltando tan solo los dos días del fin de semana.

Rivaille: entusiasmado a más no poder con su nuevo balón de fútbol, esta vez una de verdad, todo un sueño hecho realidad para él, desde que vio a esos profesionales jugando sobre una enorme chancha en la tele.

Ella: encendía un sahumerio aromático en su cuarto de sueños en lo que el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar.

Llegó al living a atender y se heló por un instante al escuchar su voz nuevamente, tras días y días sin comunicación.

—_Mikasa, ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Me dijo Sasha que debes hacerte más estudios! Pero no me has atendido las llamadas para preguntarte más. ¿Le pasa algo a tu teléfono?_

Ella no supo qué decir. La agarraba de sorpresa y sin una excusa preparada.

—Estuve… relajándome esta semana.

—_Ya veo… bueno, da igual. Ahora sé que estás bien._

¿Se estaba preocupando por ella? ¿Ahora? ¿Esto significaba algún cambio?

—_Bueno, lo que quería decirte, era algo por lo que te estuve buscando mucho tiempo…_

¡SI! Algo bueno se aproximaba. ¡De seguro!

—_Un amigo me regaló una entradas para el festival de música de este domingo. ¿Lo recuerdas, el que promocionaban en las noticias? Quiero invitarte a venir conmigo, si no estás ocupada._

Sin duda, este sería el día más fenomenal de la semana (apartando el domingo). Eren le estaba pidiendo salir nuevamente, y seguro sería una buena ocasión para pedirle disculpas, hablar del teme y reconciliarse. Perfecto, nada podría ir mejor. Nada.

* * *

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY VUELVO POR FIN A LAS ANDADAS! COMO ESTÁN TODOS?!**

**Tancito de momento mi última semana de vacaciones, aburrida en general, pero con ganas de escribir y po eso me volqué en terminar ente capítulo. Ojalá les guste y no lo vean ni muy lleno ni muy vacío. **

**Bien, situemos aquí a Rivaille ya en los 4 años y Mikasa, matemáticamente en los 24. Y algunas situaciones típicas de la edad para ambos.**

**Coméntame**** que les pareció en los reviews y nos estaremos viendo otro día (que desde luego no puedo prometer cuando, pero daré lo mejor de mi ^^')**

**Los quiero.**

**YUI**


	5. Nada más que la verdad

**Nada más que la verdad**

Aquel domingo por la tarde estaría totalmente dedicado a lo que, podemos llamar, una tarde de chicas.

A eso del mediodía las amigas de Mikasa empezaron a llegar una a una y algunas en grupos a su casa. Christa, Mina, Hannah, Hanji, algunas de sus compañeras de trabajo de la oficina, y Sasha al final —en parte arrastrada por la manada, por qué no decirlo—.

A pesar de la cantidad de veces que insistió en llevarse a Rivaille a pasear o a tomar un helado afuera, para alejarlo del corral de gallinas que presentía que sería aquella casa, sus súplicas se vieron rotundamente reprobadas por Mikasa de entrada. El estaría muy ocupado viendo episodio tras episodio de esas series con robots que tanto lo entusiasmaban, y ellas tendrían toda la tarde para planificar y preparar aquel evento tan importante, el que había estado esperando desde hacía meses, dejando, claro está, al festival de música de lado.

Sabido era ya que mientras no tuviera su permiso, Rivaille no podía entrar en la habitación de Mikasa, y menos todavía en ocasiones en que tenía compañía. No es que esta regla le molestara al niño, en lo más mínimo.

Gracias a ello ahora podía encerrarse allí dentro con sus amigas y echar cartas sobre la mesa al tema que les concernía.

Cuando dieran las siete Eren pasaría por ella para llevar a cabo lo que en harto tiempo no habían tenido, una cita, con todas las letras: sin terceros, compromisos, ni dudas, y antes de esa hora, ella debería estar impecable para recibirlo.

Mina y las muchachas del trabajo entraron en su plan entusiasmo-de-amigas-al-rescate de inmediato y comenzaron a sacar, probar y sugerir vestidos, zapatos, pinturas y polvillos faciales, colores de esmaltes, peinados, y bolsos.

El cotorreo no era el estilo de Mikasa, pero aquella vez resultaba tolerable y hasta divertido, teniendo en cuenta la ocasión, y que rara vez se daba el gusto de compartir momentos como ese con sus amigas.

Sasha era otro cuento, para empezar. Del vamos, ya no tendría su día de intimidad con Jean, para películas pochocleras ni ningún otro plan semejante. No representaba una gran pérdida, pero si se tratara de un día de cuidar a su "sobrino del alma", o siquiera salir a divertirse con Mikasa, el panorama sería mejor.

Específicamente hablando de ayudar a una amiga con su cita, también era aceptable; ayudar a su mejor amiga, con algo que esperaba desde hacía meses, por supuesto; apoyar a Mikasa a enredarse en alguna relación amorosa y airear su cabeza al menos un poco del trabajo y Rivaille, pues claro que lo haría; pero ¿Eren?, ¿Debía hacer todo esto por ese tipo?

Viendo a las demás chicas emocionarse con los accesorios den neceser de Mikasa, reír histéricamente y bromear entre sí sobre sus chicos y los polvos que echaban con ellos, inspiró con fuerza y bufó sin ser notada mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco. Definitivamente, y mal que le pesara, esto olía a podrido.

* * *

A las cinco y ni un minuto tarde, como era su hábito, Mikasa invitó a su grupo a bajar al living a tomar té y degustar otro de sus "intentos de tarta" de pasas.

Rivaille ni asomó la cabeza a fisgonear, cosa rara; supuso de inmediato que ante su ausencia ya se habría servido del tarro de galletas el mismo; además, la música y los sonidos de estruendos de batallas seguían sonando tras la puerta del cuarto de televisión; caso cerrado.

—Oye Mikasa, si me permites preguntar, ¿Cuánto tiempo hará ya que sales con Eren? —inquirió Mina mientras le tendía su tasa aún vacía.

—Mmm… unos seis años, aunque no llevo la fecha, odio esos formalismos. —aseguro.

—Wow! Es un tiempo considerable— añadió Loe, una de sus compañeras de oficina— con mi novio llevamos apenas tres, y mi madre nunca ha perdido la oportunidad de advertirme que si pasas de los cuatro años… ¡es para toda la vida! ¡Sí señora!— dijo entusiasmada.

Sasha revoleó los ojos y dio un sorbo a su te de tilo sin emitir comentario alguno.

—Pues nos conocimos en la universidad y tras unos meses decidimos formalizar, hasta me presentó a sus padres. Pero dos años luego de llevar bien la relación… pues… —detuvo el recorrido de su tenedor de postres a medio camino, dudando.

—Llegó Rivaille. —concluyó Hannah.

—Pues sí, y no te negaré que le costó un tiempo hacerse a la idea, ¡pero ya ves lo bien que la va llevando! Y además no me impuso condiciones, ni tuve que dividirme entre el niño y mi pareja, ni nada de eso.

—Ha! Pues yo sigo pensando que aún no termina de entrarle en la cabeza el concepto de _"novia"._ —dijo Sasha antes de abarrotar su boca con tarta de pasas.

Christa le dio un golpecito en la rodilla disimuladamente y susurró:

—_No lo arruines Sasha, por fin la podemos ver sonreír después de un buen tiempo._

Ésta puso los ojos en blanco y se auto-forzó a corregirse.

—Sólo decía que, sería mejor que te llamara más seguido, ¿no crees?

—Mi pichoncito y él trabajan juntos, sé que es duro y se exigen muchas horas… también hay que entenderlos a ellos, todos tenemos nuestros tiempos. —rectificó Loe.

—¿Pichoncito?— Hanji aguantó sus ganas de reír a carcajadas.

Largo rato continuaron después, riendo con las ocurrencias que surgían en la marcha, hasta darse cuenta, al momento en que la siguiente chica quiso servirse otra porción, de que ya solo migajas quedaban sobre el plato, automáticamente todas miraron en dirección a Sasha, que no perdió un segundo para saltar en su defensa.

* * *

Tras volver a la habitación de Mikasa, cada una supo donde colocarse según su posición predeterminada: cama, alfombra o cojín.

Dana buscó en su bolso una serie de revistas que llevó para pasar el rato y comenzó a distribuirlas de mano en mano y ojear artículos que pudieran interesarlas.

—Oigan esto chicas: "El top de los doce galanes recién debutados en películas de acción del último año". ¿Qué opinan?

—Me quedo con los galanes de las propagandas de ropa interior.

Todas rieron, o casi todas.

—Aquí hay un artículo con una entrevista a la doctora Vetiss, de Inglaterra, que sugiere un nuevo plan alimentario para todas las jóvenes aún en desarrollo que quieran bajar unos kilitos.

—¡HA! ¡¿Pues puedes enviármelo hace diez años, cuando todavía era una jovencita "en desarrollo"?! —se mofó Hanji haciendo a todas desarmarse de la risa.

—¡No exageres! Ni que fueras una anciana.

—Pues a mí me vendría bien intentarla, mi Ben últimamente ha estado comprando revistas… adultas y escondiéndolas. ¡Pero sé donde las guarda! Me preocupa, siento que ya no soy suficiente para él.

—¡Hay no digas tonterías Mina! ¡Tú eres muy linda y lo serás siempre!

—Pero Ben…

—Oigan, ¿alguna de esas revistas dice consejos para manejar a los niños en desarrollo?

Todas pararon su excitación de golpe para prestar atención a Mikasa, quien pasaba página por página una revista en sus manos, muy concentrada.

—O sea… ¿consejos para madres primerizas?

—Sí.

—¡Por favor Mikasa! ¡Hoy no! Vinimos aquí por tarde de chicas y tú te pones con la responsabilidad materna. ¡Por dios! ¡Con razón Eren se aleja siempre que puede!

—¡LOE! —le reprendió Christa.

—¡Pero es verdad! ¿Podrías quitar tu cabeza de vez en cuando de Rivaille y vivir un poco tu propia vida? Como una mujer de tu edad, ¡divertirte un poco!

—Lo sé, lo siento…

—Más importante, Mikasa…—cortó Mina la tensión, antes de ponerse en su postura vamos-a-hablar-en-serio— ¿Tienes pensado… qué llevaras puesto? —inquirió misteriosa y con una sonrisita dibujada en la cara.

—¿Llevar puesto? ¿Qué no decidimos por el vestido rojo?

La chica rió nerviosa y volvió a mirar a Mikasa con insinuación queriendo resaltar una doble intencionalidad en la pregunta.

—¡Si si, lo sé! Me refiero a… ya sabes… ¿qué llevarás puesto… más abajo? —arqueó una ceja.

El resto rieron con un tono de histeria bien disimulado y Mikasa enrojeció.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! Ya… entendí. Bueno… pues, yo… en realidad, no lo había pensado.

—Bueno, entonces, ¡ya tenemos otra cosa importantísima en la que ayudarte!

Afirmaron al unísono dispuestas a reiniciar una segunda sesión de modelaje, esta vez un tanto más… ¿íntima?

La mujer comenzó a quitarse las prendas más superficiales por orden de sus osadas amigas instándola a no tener vergüenza, y pronto Hanji se paró y preguntó por el armario específico para el tipo de prendas que necesitarían.

Mikasa ya en ropa interior, le señaló una puerta doble contra la pared donde hallaría un cajón, al mismo tiempo en que luchaba contra Loe quien ya había desprendido su sujetador e insistía en removerlo.

Hanji abrió el armario de par en par, y divisó los cajones más bajos junto a algo, que sin duda no pasó desapercibido a sus ojos y rápidamente, el escándalo comenzó.

Leo dio un tirón rotundo y efectivo del sujetador quedando con este en la mano y haciendo que su amiga elevara su calor corporal al mil al intentar recuperarlo, pero ambas se detuvieron en seco cuando Hanji aclamó:

—¡Pero miren nada más quien ha tenido la consideración de venir a visitarnos!

La mujer mostraba a Rivaille ante las mujeres de la habitación sujetándolo de un brazo.

—¡Suéltame, loca de la guerra! —luchaba el niño por zafarse.

—¡El pequeño Ackerman Junior sintió curiosidad de nuestras… ilícitas actividades y se escabulló en el armario! ¿Nos les parece tierno? —levantó al chico en brazos para apretarlo contra su pecho en un gesto de ternura algo desmedido.

—¡Les juro que no estaba espiando! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Déjame ir!

Mikasa dio un salto hacia atrás de golpe cayendo al suelo sobre sus ancas y se arrojó violentamente hacia la cama para tirar como pudo de cualquier prenda o trapo suelto que pudiera haber sobre ella y cubrir su desnudo torso, todo en cuestión de millonésimas de segundo.

La totalidad de sus amigas, esta vez sin excepción, rió a carcajadas con la situación. Ciertamente, tenía su toque de gracia, por muy mal que la pasaría Rivaille —casi con seguridad— cuando todo esto terminara.

Hanji renovó sus aires tras la carcajada y se sentó en el suelo, obligándolo a sentarse forzosamente sobre su regazo, sin dejar de sujetarlo para que no huya.

—Bueno bueno… como es más que obvio que has entrado en la habitación _sin permiso_…—acentuó mirándolo con una sonrisa maligna ante el nerviosismo del niño— sea para espiar o porque buscabas algo en el armario y por esas del destino te quedaste encerrado, ahora vamos a tener que ponerte en penitencia, ¿o no chicas?

La manada estaba tentada, apoyaban la idea. Por otro lado la cara de Mikasa era un poema, no sabía si estaba más enojada por la intromisión, por el engaño, o por la ultra vergonzosa situación en que se encontraba. _No le tenía prohibido entrar en ciertas habitaciones sin permiso, solo porque se le antojaba, ¡pretendía justamente evitar estos sucesos tragicómicos!_

Antes de poder emitir opinión alguna, sus amigas se agruparon en círculo a debatir algo que no escuchó, tiempo que usó para recuperar a los tirones su ropa interior de las manos de Loe.

—De acuerdo Rivaille: hemos debatido y acordamos la mejor pena que te corresponde.

Mikasa puso los ojos en blanco. _"¿Acordamos? ¿Alguien me pidió permiso para meterse con mi pequeño?" _

—Entonces… ¡tú serás nuestra muñeca el día de hoy!

El horror en su gesto fue inmediato, a lo que Mikasa se retractó de su preocupación. Una sonrisita tonta se dibujó en sus labios, lo que le indicó a las demás chicas que la idea le había resultado algo divertida.

—¡No soy la muñeca de nadie y no me toquen con sus manos de chicas tontas! ¡Ya basta, suéltenme!

Sasha soltó una carcajada. —Luchar y resistirse es en vano Rivaille, Mikasa ya dio el visto bueno… _te vestiremos de niña…_—amenazó con gesto macabro.

—¡Tú no tía! ¡Tú siempre estás de mi lado! ¡No me traiciones ahora que te necesito!

¡Mikasa! ¡Mikasa, ayuda!— luchaba.

—Perdón cariño, —se lamentó— pero pensé que ya tenías las reglas bien claras, aunque me equivoqué. Tal vez necesites esto para recordarlas mejor.

* * *

Más tarde, la ronda de debate de las mujeres, para decidir el mejor collar para Mikasa, se encontraba de lo más concentrado, ignorando la presencia de cierta hermosa niña sentada de indiecito y cruzada de brazos en un rincón de la habitación.

Christa lo miró sobre el hombro disimuladamente y sintió compasión por ál. _"Pobre Rivaille. Seguro va a tener una mala leche intragable cuando todas nos vayamos. Espero que no le haga la noche imposible a Sasha."_

Desde su lugar, el pequeñín lucía un trapo rosa enorme colocado como túnica griega sobre su ropa, pequeñas coletas con listones y lápiz labial rojo chillón. Toda su cara y su postura destilaban veneno, pero se mantenía muy callado y sólo escuchaba sin meterse, como le habían advertido.

—¿Y si omitimos lo del collar? Mejor le ponemos un pañuelo negro de cuello, que combinará perfecto con las botas del mismo color, y el vestido rojo. ¿Qué tal? —sugirió Hannah.

Aplaudieron en conjunto aprobando la sugerencia, incluyendo a Mikasa.

Diez minutos después, ya lucia todo el conjunto puesto, tal cual se arreglaría cuando faltara tan solo una hora para salir.

—¡Prueba exitosa! —animó Hanji.

—¿Creen que luzco decente? ¿El vestido no es muy corto? —preguntaba tímida.

—¡Para nada cielo! ¿Qué crees que harán? ¿Ir a la iglesia a rezar?— rió Loe que fue acompañada por sus amigas.

—¡Si, seguro! ¡Yo creo más bien que será todo lo contrario!—alentó Dana.

—Tranquila Mikasa, estas muy bonita, seguro a Eren le encantará. —la alentó Christa.

En ese momento, aunque no le estuvieran prestando atención, Rivaille se paró para quitarse el improvisado vestido rasgándolo con uñas y dientes, se quitó las coletas y pisoteó los moños y se limpió los labios con los puños al mejor estilo "me limpio la baba luego del beso que me dieron".

Envalentonado y prepotente se metió entre las del grupo empujando y se detuvo en el centro detrás de Mikasa para que pudieran verlo bien. Ojeó con odio una por una a todas esas arpías que habían osado meterse con él y casi gritó:

—¡¿Pero qué les pasa a todas ustedes?! ¡¿Por qué están ayudando a Mikasa a vestirse?!

La aludida entró en pánico y trató por las buenas de frenar la avalancha.

—Shhh… Rivaille no grites. Ellas son mis amigas y vinieron porque las invité.

—Así es querido, vinimos a ayudarla porque es una ocasión muy especial para ella. Es normal entre amigas. —habló Mina con suaves palabras.

El niño se salió aún más de sí.

—¡¿PERO PORQUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LA AYUDAN PARA SALIR CON ESE CHICO QUE NO LA QUIERE?! ¡EREN ES MALO! ¡ES MALO CONMIGO Y ES MALO CON MIKASA! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁN DE SU LADO?! ¡TIENEN QUE PARARLA! ¡TIENEN QUE DECIRLE QUE NO SE ACERQUE A ÉL PORQUE A MI NO ME HACE CASO!

Repentinamente sintió un agarre firme, casi doloroso de su brazo que lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación con brusquedad. Al momento en que Mikasa lo empujó dentro de su propia habitación, debió apaciguar su aterrizaje cayendo junto al borde de la cama y estrellando sus rodillas en el piso.

Al rotarse vio la furia intensa con la que la mujer lo miraba. Ella despegó sus labios con calma y susurró conteniendo sus ganas de gritar:

—Veo que hay más de una cosa que habíamos aclarado ya, pero que siguen sin entrarte en la cabeza.

Rivaille sintió miedo, inevitablemente. La furia y la indignación también lo abrumaban, pero los penetrantes ojos de la mujer lo paralizaban al punto de no poder ni susurrar.

—Ya hablamos varias veces sobre el asunto de Eren, te quedó muy en claro que no tenías que meterte y me prometiste comportarte frente a él, y también frente a otras personas.

Silencio absoluto; el chico apretó las sábanas de la cama con los puños y luchó por no dejar a sus lágrimas escapárseles.

—Pero como veo que no vas a dar tregua, te quedarás aquí, y saldrás una vez que hayas entendido en significado de todo lo que acabas de gritar allá. _Como te vea salir…_

No hiso falta concluir la amenaza, todo parecía haber quedado muy claro. Acto seguido, desapareció tras la puerta que quedó cerrada, y justo en ese momento Rivaille pudo relajar sus hombros, soltar la sabana y romper a llorar por lo bajo. No era justo, no lo era, sólo había dicho la verdad, nada más que la verdad. Y no merecía ser castigado y obligado a pensar en ello.

* * *

Se disculpó con sus amigas. Prosiguieron con el cotorreo, aunque una vez arrojada la bomba, ya nada podía ser lo mismo en aquella reunión.

A las seis y treinta minutos, Sasha era la única invitada que quedaba; ésta se quedaría por esa noche con Rivaille mientras su amiga salía, y juntas tomaban un café viendo tontos programas de entretenimiento por televisión mientras esperaban.

—Lamento todo esto. Prometo que te compensaré.

—¿Lamentas la riña de hace rato, o dejarme a Rivaille?

Mikasa sonrió forzada de lado.

—Ambas, supongo.

—Ni hacía falta que te disculparas. Es agradable cuidar de mi sobrino favorito (o el único, y no verdadero), y lo que pasó a la tarde… francamente no me molestó. —alzó los hombros. —Hasta… podría decir que me gustó, el niño sí que sabe. —sonrió pícara.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Mikasa molesta.

—Nada. Sólo que fuiste algo dura, no me pareció que lo que dijera fuera tan… errado.

Arqueó una ceja y optó por dejar pasar el comentario para que termine muriendo en el silencio, preferiblemente antes que empezar toda una discusión de nuevo.

—Cuando esté sola con Eren, le propondré venir a vivir a casa. Me enteré de que está buscando un nuevo departamento y no le alcanza para alquilar.

La cara de Sasha se desfiguró.

—¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¿No viste lo que pasó hace rato con el crio? ¡No le va a gustar una mierda!

—¡Es por eso justamente! —se enojó— Rivaille es así porque necesita a un padre, y tiene esos arrancones porque no lo conoce y le falta convivencia con él. Cuando pasen más tiempo juntos ellos dos seguro podrán-

—¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Reacciona Mikasa! ¿Crees que Eren aceptaría venir a vivir aquí, sabiendo que tú tienes intenciones de volverlo un padre sustituto, con lo poco que le agrada el niño? ¡Y viceversa!

—¡Rivaille tendrá que aceptarlo! ¡Es un niño y debe entender desde ahora que no todo siempre sale como él quiere que salga! ¡Necesito que se le meta eso en la cabeza!

El aire se cortaba con cuchillo.

Mikasa se levantó para llevar las tasas a la pileta de la cocina y Sasha en su soledad, maldijo a un par de sus antepasados.

La mujer fregaba las tasas con los guantes puestos para no arruinar su esmaltado. Mordió su labio inferior y una lágrima de indignación se le salió.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos tratan de decidir todo el tiempo por mí? ¿Creen que soy una niñata o una adolescente desorientada? ¡Ya puedo elegir sola, joder! ¿Por qué me lo tienen que hacer tan difícil?"_

Pasadas las siete y veinte minutos, presionaba el borde interior de su vestido, inquieta, nerviosa, incluso angustiada.

Sasha se mostraba de lo más calmada a su lado y miraba la televisión con indiferencia.

No le sorprendía para nada el retraso.

De golpe una canción Oasis hiso vibrar su celular y se incorporó del sillón para atenderlo fuera de la habitación.

—¡Eren! ¿Paso algo? Estaba preocupada.

—_Mikasa. Todo está bien, tranquila. Cuando iba a salir de casa tropecé con el cordón de la vereda y me fracturé un brazo contra el piso._

—¿QUÉ? ¡¿Tuviste un accidente y dices que estás bien?! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Iré contigo! ¡Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital!

—_¡Cálmate! Estoy en uno. Me acaban de enyesar, pero…_

Hubo un silencio. Terror, ya sabía lo que vendría después.

—_Lo lamento pero no podremos ir hoy, me dijeron que con todo el alboroto que habría en el festival era preferible que me olvidara. ¡Lo siento mucho!_

Mikasa respiró increíblemente calmada, pero no contestó.

—_Mira, si quieres te paso con la doctora, está aquí conmigo, ella te lo explicará._

Se oyeron ruidos y comentarios ilegibles del otro lado de la línea.

—_¿Señorita Ackerman?_

Era una voz femenina. Tragó duro y trató de calmar los nervios que se posesionaron de su cuerpo.

—Sí. Soy yo.— habló por fin.

—_Que tal. Habla la doctora Melane del centro de salud de Konto._

Mierda. Ahora sí se había armado.

—_Como escuché que el paciente Jeager la acaba de decir, no podrá moverse de su casa convenientemente, a lugares donde esté expuesto a demasiada gente y movimiento. Lo lamento mucho, me dijo que tenía una cita programada con usted._

—No, no se preocupe, está bien. ¿Puede pasarme de nuevo con él?

—_Seguro._

—_Mikasa, ¿la escuchaste?_

—Sí Eren, pero…

—_Te juro que te lo compensaré otro día ¿sí?_

—No es ese el problema Eren, quiero ir a verte, para cuidarte, lo necesitas ahora.—compadeció su tono.

—_No, olvídalo por hoy. Volveré a casa y estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí._

—¿Y podría ir mañana, u otro día a verte?

—_¿Eh? Pues si… claro. Hablaremos mañana ¿de acuerdo?_

—Sí. Que descanses y no te esfuerces para hacer nada ¿ok?

—_Claro. Adiós Mikasa, lo siento._

—Adiós Eren.

* * *

Volvió a la sala de televisión pensativa, deprimida y con la cabeza gacha. Cuando Sasha volteó a verla y le preguntó si era él y donde estaba, se recompuso y fingió su mejor sonrisa. Perdido por perdido, al menos no perdería esa batalla, hoy no, y no contra su mejor amiga ni su pequeño.

—¡Era Erwin! ¡Me dijo que estaba viniendo para acá y que él se quedaría con Rivaille! Así que puedes irte. ¡Te libero!

Sasha arqueó una ceja, confundida.

—¿Segura? ¿No quieres que nos quedemos mejor los dos para cuidarlo?

—¡No! ¡Segura! El insistió en que vuelvas a tu casa. Así que pues ve y yo esperaré a Eren un rato más hasta que Erwin llegue. Ya me pasó un mensaje diciendo que casi llegaba. —Se mordió los labios por dentro —sólo… se retrasó con el auto, no quería arrancar.

—Ok, entonces ya me voy.— comenzó a recoger sus cosas, el bolso y el abrigo.

—Claro, gracias por venir a pasar la tarde, y por molestarte en quedarte.

* * *

_Pesimistas, hay muchos de ellos. Acostumbrados al fracaso como si fuera el único resultado existente. Pero sin embargo cuando uno siempre dice "sí", mientras que el resto del mundo dice "no", es duro, pero más dura es cuando la respuesta al final, definitivamente es el "no" que uno no se esperaba. Ser optimista también es peligroso, puede herirnos demasiado. _

_El hecho de que los otros digan "no", ¿a qué se debe? ¿Es que pretenden realmente verme fracasar? ¿O solo piensan con más claridad y lógica que yo mismo?_

_¿En qué punto el realismo se diferencia del pesimismo? Si los realistas no hacen más que decirnos la verdad, tal cual la ven. _

_Tal vez uno simplemente no escuche la advertencia porque no quiera, porque no esté dispuesto a aceptarlo, o por simple cabezonería. Luego del hecho, ya no vale quejarse._

_Y yo sigo pensando: ¿es acaso más valiente de mi parte, arrojarme siempre a la apuesta del "si", teniendo al mundo en mi contra, y sabiendo que tengo todas las de perder? ¿Veo todo en positivo, pensando en verme más fuerte en el futuro, al notar que me equivoqué? Si ese es el caso… ¿Aún siendo positivo, estoy considerando la posibilidad del "no"?_

* * *

Recostada en posición fetal sobre el sillón, se imaginó las muchas hipotéticas situaciones y conversaciones que le gustaría haber vivido en su cita con Eren.

Bufó resignada y terminó enderezándose.

Permaneció en su nube un largo rato, imposible saber. Cuando hubo acabado, aún con su ropa estilo rockera puesta, se miró de costado en el nuevo espejo de su cuarto de sueños e inspeccionó con la mirada su atuendo.

"_Qué desperdicio…"_

Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó cuanta fritura y chatarra de paquete se encontrara en los cajones más altos, esos que guardaban las cosas que peligraban cerca de Rivaille.

Llevo todo a la mesita del cuarto de televisión y se encaminó escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de su diminuto petardo.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta despacio y se fijó dentro con un ojo que las luces estaban apagadas y Rivaille parecía dormido. Entró y se posicionó junto a la cama, pera luego tocar con delicadeza la cabeza del niño.

Este reaccionó tardío y se giró para verla de frente. Sus adormilados ojos recorrieron la femenina figura, la que usaba la misma ropa de hacia un rato, cuando lo regañó. Se preguntó qué hacía allí.

—¿Gustas comer frituras?

—¿…Qué? —preguntó desganado y confundido.

—¿Miramos una película? —le sonrió.

* * *

Minutos luego, Mikasa aún arreglada como se había quedado, miraba "El señor de los anillos" en blue-ray comiendo papas, y con Rivaille acomodado entre sus dos piernas abiertas, quien parecía aún más concentrado que ella en la película, engullendo una tras otra fritura de queso del paquete que tenía en la mano.

—Así que no te fuiste. —la sorprendió con la pregunta.

Pensó rápido que contestar. Inevitablemente se sintió culpable, recordando todo lo acontecido durante el día. De pronto, dio cuenta de que no hacía falta decir nada más que la verdad.

—Eren tuvo un accidente y tuvo que quedarse en su casa.

Tumbó su cabeza hacia atrás para verla interesado.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Lástima.

Siguió mirándola callado. Sin decirlo, ya estaba seguro de que algo pasaría que lo evitaría, siempre algo pasaba. Al final decidió no responder.

Hubo otro hueco de silencio en que ambos miraron a Gandalf viajando, montado en su caballo.

—¿Estas triste?

—¿…? No. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—Porque esperaste mucho esta salida, y estabas muy emocionada. Y todas las chicas también. Ni si quiera te quitaste la ropa. Parece incómoda, y apretada. —comentó metiéndose otra fritura en la boca.

—Bueno… no voy a negar que me decepcionó bastante que cancelara sobre la hora, pero ya será otra vez.

—Bien por ti entonces… —dijo desganado, tenía sueño.

—Además, estoy aquí contigo mirando una excelente película, no me siento triste ni sola. —sonrió desde su alma.

El dudó un rato.

—Pero no es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te hubiera gustado hacer cosas con Eren que no las puedes hacer conmigo, eso dijeron las chicas.

Buen punto.

—Okey, no tiene porque ser así, me estoy divirtiendo también aquí, como me hubiera gustado divertirme allí. Estoy muy bien, te lo juro. —lo animó.

El niño vaciló un rato y se sumergió en una lucha interna de pensamientos. Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para que Mikasa prefiriera estar con él y no lamentarse por Eren. Cualquier cosa. Pensar era pesado y el sueño le estaba ganando, esperaba a que la película terminara para irse otra vez a dormir, pero presentía que no llegará al final.

Fue entonces cuando se separó del cómodo pecho de Mikasa donde estaba semi-recostado y dejó el paquete casi vacío sobre la mesa.

—¿Todo bien, cielo?

—Ya sé.

—¿Ya sabes qué?

—Lo que te hará feliz.

—¿…? No te entiendo.

Rivaille se paró en el sofá y volvió a sentarse esta vez sobre la pierna izquierda extendida donde quedó ligeramente más elevado que antes, y sin previo aviso tomó con su mano la barbilla de Mikasa apretando su megilla y le dio un beso en los labios.

Ella abrió bien grandes los ojos, descolocada. Segundos pasaban y no se separaba.

Cuando se apartó de ella le dijo mirándola a los ojos:

—Me dijiste que cuando alguien ama a otro se lo demuestra dándole un beso. No sé todavía que diferencia hay entre el amor de Eren el mío, pero no me importa porque estoy seguro de que el no te quiere tanto como yo.

Mikasa estaba sin habla, totalmente pasmada.

—Y también… sé que en tu cita hubieras esperado besarte con él, así que ahora puedes estar feliz. —le sonrió inocentemente.

Tras eso, se bajó del sofá y desapareció por la puerta dirigiéndose a su habitación para otra noche de sueño.

La mujer se quedó dura unos instantes hasta volver en sí y seguir mirando la película y comiendo papas en soledad.

Esa noche ya no habría ningún otro pensamiento que atravesara su mente.

* * *

**Hola mi gente! ¿me estañaron? :3**

**Vuelvo ahorita más rápido de la habitual \o/ Presten atención a lo que pasa de ahora en más porque habrá muchos detalles que parezcan simples pero influirán en la historia aproximándose el final.**

**¿Pero les pareció tierno? ¿Divertido al menos? xD soy algo tosca con la comedia, lo mio es el drama :'D**

**No olviden dejarme su review contándome que les pareció el capítulo, no se preocupen porque paso a paso esto se irá poniendo muy interesante.**

**Cuídense mucho y nos leemos la próxima. **

**YUI 3**


	6. Las marcas de la vida

**Buenas de nuevo mi gente! Increíble pero cierto este capítulo llego temprano, y me refiero a que apenas paso una semana y media O_O**

**Tal vez se note a la hora de leerlo. Puede ser cosa mía pero (y lo admito), veo este como un capitulo bastante sencillo, importante para la historia, sí, pero no tiene la… "adrenalina" ni el factor sorpresa del anterior. Como sea, iba a ser medio más largo pero saben que prefiero los capítulos más cortos pero seguidos (eso fue casi una ironía, teniendo en cuenta que me tardo tanto para subir a veces xDDDD).**

**Una lectora me preguntó en una review en el capítulo anterior por la edad de Rivaille, y no es la primera. Lo que me hiso darme cuenta de que no estaría demás aclararlo, sobre todo porque creo que va a ser BASTANTE importante en capítulos futuros saberlo. En éste capítulo en concreto, Rivaille tiene 7 años, y por lógica Mikasa 27, así como en el anterior tenía 5 (Mikasa 25), y en anterior a ese 4, y en el segundo capítulo (sin contar el prólogo) tenia 2 (que sé que me confundí, porque en el fic dice que tiene 1, LOL).**

**Voy a empezar a aclararlo desde ahorita, nee?**

* * *

**Las marcas de la vida**

Mikasa se encontraba dormida, desde hacía varias horas y con su libro de psicología sencilla aún abierto y sobre el regazo.

El ha habitación de los sueños Rivaille buscaba pasatiempos para compensar el día feriado por festival, en que sus series favoritas se pospondrían a la semana siguiente; todo esto sumado a la tediosa y sumamente lenta hora vespertina en que medio mundo dormía su siesta, salvo él.

En silencio sacaba uno por uno los libros de las paredes de la biblioteca y los ojeaba exteriormente: algunas aburridas tapas lisas con títulos raros, "Leyes", "Código penal", "Tratado de comercio", nada que llamara su atención. Otros tantos variaban en portadas con dibujos, o letras brillantes en el lomo, dependiendo del estante en que se encontraran: "Los viajes de Gulliver", "El principito", "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas".

Cuando la montaña de libros extraídos del mueve se excedía en altura, simplemente mudaba su posición a un costado y pasaba a inspeccionar otra sección. De esta forma y poco a poco, el suelo más próximo a las paredes se fue tornando un intransitable lugar lleno de textos desperdigados por doquier.

En un momento se topó con una sección interesante: cuadernos, carpetas con anotaciones a mano y varios folios repletos de hojas escritas sueltas. Podría tratarse de alguna sección hecha a puño y letra propios de Mikasa; claro estaba ya que le gustaba mucho leer, pero él nunca la había visto personalmente escribiendo algo, que no sea en la pantalla de su celular.

De apoco escrutó la pila de viejos documentos sin toparse con nada llamativo aparte de letras, letras y más letras uniformes y algo desprolijas, nada que ver con la caligrafía que a él le exigían en segundo grado.

Tomó una pesada carpeta del lomo y tiró como pudo de ella tratando de des encastrarla de su sitio y en cuanto lo logró de un tirón, varias hojas salieron despedidas en conjunto de un pequeño cuaderno forrado en terciopelo marrón y con una hebilla de cinturón que lo sellaba.

Tomo el objeto con cautela y se fijó hacia atrás que Mikasa siguiera dormida. Sin peligro, no se había despertado.

Tras desabrochar aquella dorada hebilla el cuaderno le mostró hojas lisas viejas y manchadas, pero lo que sorprendió por primera vez en horas fue su contenido: nada de palabras frías ni monótonas, sino dibujos, hechos a mano.

Las hojas del cuaderno estaban repletas de figuras a crayón, lápices de colores y fibra.

Todas ellas eran coloridas, y abundaba por sobre todo los colores rojo y negro.

A simple vista no eran buenos dibujos; infantiles, deformes y algo inentendibles, probablemente, episodios de la infancia de Mikasa.

Rivaille se acomodó mucho mejor sobre la alfombra y empezó a pasar las hojas al darse cuenta de que todas mostraban escenas. Varias situaciones que le resultaban ciertamente perturbantes, curiosas y raras, es verdad, pero algo en cada una de esas imágenes le daba una impresión de terror, repulsión y hasta asco.

Según su entendimiento más básico, los dibujos mostraban personas: hombres y mujeres, un hombre y dos mujeres (una más pequeña), o un hombre y una mujer. En todas ellas, el hombre siempre estaba atacando a la mujer, a una o a todas.

Había otra escena más grande que ocupaba dos hojas seguidas, con una mujer tirada en el centro y rodeada de hombres, mucho rojo a su alrededor, y puntos y líneas grises que suponían ser palos y piedras.

Al recorrer la superficie del papel notaba la irregularidad de los trazos, los colores vivos, los rayones hechos con violencia, y ver por medio algunas manchas líquidas derramadas sobre él, secas con los años, pero aún distinguibles.

Por extraño que le pareciera, las machas de gotera le recordaban a sus propios dibujos, los que hacía aquellas veces en que se quedaba confinado en su habitación, con un castigo de varias horas impuesto, y decidía pasar el rato dibujando cualquier cosa, dibujos que nuca llegaba a terminar porque sus ganas de llorar siempre lo interrumpían, y lo notaba sólo en el momento en que su hoja de papel era humedecida con lágrimas.

—_¿Rivaille?_

El chico soltó el diario de sus manos de golpe al escuchar la tenue voz.

A pesar de lo suave y calmada, la voz de Mikasa sólo podía indicar que había despertado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Rivaille? —se refregó los ojos un poco más despabilada al incorporarse en el sillón.

La mujer abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y extrañeza al ver una cordillera de libros al pie de las bibliotecas y a su chiquitín en medio de ella.

—Mejor dicho, _¿qué estuviste haciendo? —_hostilizó su tono al entender la situación.

El quedó paralizado del miedo. ¿Qué decir? ¿Alguna excusa? ¿Serviría a ésta altura?

La mujer se puso de pie y caminó despacio hacia él, quien no se voleó para verla acercarse, como esperando estático a la guillotina que callera sobre su cuello.

Pensando a mil por hora en todas las posibles cosas que podría inventar para zafar.

"_Estaban desacomodados, sólo los ordenaba."_ No, eso no, ni siquiera sonaba bien. _"Sólo tenía curiosidad y estaba aburrido", _claro, decir la verdad, como siempre lo hacía. Ah, pero Mikasa nunca reaccionaba bien; por alguna razón, aunque creyera que no había cometido un delito, siempre le echaba la bronca, siempre, siempre. _"Joder, sólo piensa. Piensa. ¡Ya sé! ¡Los libros! ¡Limpiar! ¡SI, estaban sucios y sólo los estaba sacando para limpiarlos! Perfecto, ahora sólo voltea para verla y dile fuerte y claro que-"_

Al subir su cabeza Mikasa lo miraba desde las alturas con el rostro descompuesto en horror. Pero no lo miraba a él, en sí, sino a sus manos, el cuaderno de dibujos que se acababa de caer de sus manos.

—¡¿CÓMO ENCONTRASTES ESO?! ¡DÁMELO! ¡NO PUEDES TOCARLO! ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL, YAAA!

Se abalanzó sobre él y tomó el cuaderno como tiro, sin aplastarlo, e inquieta empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando algo. Lo encontró a los pocos segundos. Un manojo de llaves.

—¡¿Lo viste?! ¡Dime cuanto viste! ¡¿Dónde lo encontraste?!

Rivaille entró en pánico con más terror encarnizado que en otras veces, en verdad había estado seguro de que habría bronca por el desastre, pero no se imaginaba que reaccionaría así. Estaba fuera de sí, posesionada por los nervios, la furia y la histeria, temblaba mientras revisaba una por una las llaves para abrir los cajones prohibidos.

Cuando lo logró, arrojó violentamente el cuaderno dentro del último compartimento y lo cerró tan fuerte que pareciera que fuera a romperse, acto seguido intentó colocar el candado nuevamente, cosa que le costó horrores por el temblequeo de las manos.

—¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A TOCAR ESE CUADERNO! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE RIVAILLE?! ¡OLVÍDATE DE TODO, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO LO QUE HAYAS VISTO! Y NO LO MENCIONES NI DE BROMA CON ALGUIEN MÁS, NI SIQUIERA CONMIGO. NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR PRONUNCIAR DE TU BOCA NI EL MÁS PEQUEÑO COMENTARIO SOBRE ÉL. ¡¿ME ENTENDISTE?! ¡¿ESTÁ CLARO?! —gritó desesperadamente amenazándolo con la mirada.

—Sí, sí. No lo haré Mikasa. —asintió rápido con la cabeza, que le costó mover por la parálisis que experimentaba. El reto de su cuerpo estaba totalmente pegado a la biblioteca en su espalda, con las manos arañando la madera y sosteniéndose como podía, como si Mikasa se fuera a convertir de un momento a otro en un terremoto que arrasaría con todo a su paso.

La mujer ahora se calmó con un suspiro hondo y largo.

—Ponte a recoger todo eso, que quede exactamente como estaba. —le dijo secamente, hostil y apagada. —No sales a comer hasta que termines.

El volvió a asentir viéndola irse por la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí.

Relajó su cuerpo, pero no sus nervios, seguía temblando del susto y la impresión.

Horas luego, con pila tras pila de libros que cargaba en un brazo mientras reacomodaba en filas con el otro libre, se tomó su tiempo para meditar sobre el asunto.

Mikasa le había dicho que olvidara todo aquello, y que no hiciera preguntas. ¿Sería tan malo ver ese cuaderno? La inquietud era insuprimible, lógicamente. Por naturaleza a toda persona le llama más la atención saber sobre aquello que le está prohibido, como el contenido de todos los cajones llaveados al pié de la ventana junto a él.

En momentos como esos era que se permitía considerar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, cual podría ser la consecuencia final del preguntar por el cuaderno. La amenaza de Mikasa quedó muy clara, pero a la vez muy confusa. ¿De qué sería capaz ella si él se interesaba en el tema? ¿Le volvería a gritar? ¿Lo encerraría sin comer por un día entero? ¿Le prohibiría ver televisión? _¿Lo golpearía? _Las posibilidades eran muchas, pero ninguna que lo terminara de convencer. Después de todo, en esos siete años que llevaban juntos, desde que nació, Mikasa se había encargado de hacerle entender que ella jamás le haría nada malo, ni dejaría que otro se lo hiciera, aún si debía llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

Que lo quería.

Que lo amaba.

Que era todo para ella.

Tantas palabras que repetía cada vez que podía, pero que por una u otra acción desmedida o acontecimiento infortunio, terminaba poniéndolo en duda.

¿Si lo quería, porqué le gritaba lo castigaba?

¿Si lo amaba, por qué no dejaba que la protegiera, y le contaba todas las cosas que le molestaban?

¿Si era todo para ella, por qué no le hacía caso nunca, o se enojaba cuando le pedía que dejara a Eren?

* * *

Días más tarde, apenas finalizadas las vacaciones de invierno y con las últimas nevadas, mientras medio país se concentraba en el partido final de la clasificación para el próximo mundial de fútbol, en casa de Rivaille y Mikasa se libraba una batalla campal entre los que querían presenciar este evento por televisión, y los que preferían ver algo más interesante, aquellos a los que obviamente no les llamaba la atención el deporte.

Pocas horas faltaban para el inicio del juego y la sala de televisión se había transformado en una tribuna de sillas y sillones, con una amplia mesa ratonera en el centro con todo tipo de bocadillos, de los que Rivaille, su amigo Paul y su compañero de clase Nail robaban antes de tiempo.

Sasha tuvo que reprenderlos en más de una ocasión mientras ella, Jean y Mikasa traían comida de la cocina.

A minutos de empezar se les unieron Erwin y Hanji, que inmediatamente luego de cruzar la puerta de entrada y escuchar el descontrol, se miraron mutuamente llegando a la conclusión de que hubiera sido mejor para el estado de salud mental de Mikasa no haberse molestado en ir ese día.

Durante todo el primer tiempo fueron puras erradas y juego chato, ninguna emoción fuerte. Rivaille y sus amigos se posicionaron demasiado cerca de la pantalla para el gusto de Mikasa, y miraban concentrados al mismo tiempo que comían panes rellenos a dos manos y criticaban el juego de su equipo.

—Chicos, están muy cerca. Se arruinarán la vista. —advirtió Mikasa.

—Desde aquí se ve mejor. —dijo cortado Rivaille.

—Se ve bien de todos lados, ya salgan de delante de la pantalla, ¿o se creen que son los únicos mirando? —los reprendió Jean, para quien el "tacto" infantil no existía.

Bufaron y se movieron hasta atrás de la mesita ratona, colándose entre las piernas de los adultos sentados sobre el sillón.

—¡Falta! ¡Eso fue falta! ¡¿Qué el árbitro no piensa cobrar nada?! —gritó Rivaille enardecido.

El partido no iba como esperaba y sus nervios se le salían de control, al igual que a sus amigos.

—Shhh! No grites Rivaille, no estás en el estadio, nosotros también estamos aquí. —lo reprendió Mikasa.

Erwin rió y se bajó del sillón para estar a la altura del piso junto a ellos.

—Veo que te gusta mucho el futbol, ¿o no, Ackerman junior?

—Espera, tiro libre. —lo calló el niño con la mano sin mirarlo.

Tras errarlo su atención volvió al gigantesco rubio.

—Pues claro que me gusta, es el mejor deporte que hay.

—Yo creo que el basquetbol es más divertido. —declaró Mikasa cruzándose de brazos, como retándolo a que la contradiga.

El chico la ignoró y ella bufó resignada.

—Oye, si le gusta tanto porqué no lo llevas a practicar a algún lugar. No hay mejor cosa que dedicarse a lo que a uno le gusta. —comentó Sasha bien bajito para no ser chistada.

La dueña de casa apretó los labios y torció el gesto, Sasha comprendió que por alguna razón el comentario no había sido de su agrado.

—Luego te hablaré sobre eso. —respondió la mujer en otro susurro.

Quince minutos después el pitido marca el final de un aburrido primer tiempo cero a cero.

—Eso estuvo horrible. —comentó Paul.

—Sí, pero de todas formas estamos con medio cuerpo dentro de la copa. Sin embargo si continúan jugando de esta forma tan fea nos irá muy mal. —se lamentó Nail.

—Yo prometí raparme la cabeza si clasificábamos y lo haré, se que el partido aún no termina pero con seguridad que estaremos dentro. —cortó el rollo Rivaille con su comentario.

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió Mikasa entre curiosa y molesta.

—En la escuela hicimos cada uno una promesa para clasificar y yo prometí cortarme todo el pelo. —le respondió él muy indiferente.

—Ni lo sueñes, no dejaré que te arruines la cabeza como un descarriado. Tú no te vas a cortar el cabello. —sentenció ella.

—Es MI cabeza y hago LO QUE YO QUIERA con ella.

—No harás nada de esa ridiculez si yo no lo permito. ¿Quién crees que te cortará el cabello sin preguntarle a tu tutora primero?

Las miradas retadoras y electrizantes inquietaron a todos los presentes lo suficiente como para que la jueza Sasha saltara a poner orden cuanto antes.

—Bueno bueno— los tranquilizó.— por un lado no es tan malo cortarse el cabello, tiene razón, el puede decidir. —miró a Mikasa. —por el otro se que Mikasa está preocupada porque te rapes el cabello, no quedaría bien para un niño tan lindo ¿o no? ¿No es verdad? —buscó apoyo en su declaración. —¿Qué tal si llegamos a un acuerdo?

—No hay acuerdo Sasha, no se rapará y punto.

—¡QUE SI LO HARÉ!

—¡Un momento! —los calló poniéndose de pie. —No tiene porqué ser un sí y un no. Oigan esto: ¿qué les parece si dejamos que Rivaille se corte sólo la MITAD de su cabello? —clavó sus ojos en Mikasa. —La parte más baja, donde apenas se note visto de adelante ¿eh? —transpiró frio esperando la aprobación, o la bronca. —¿Tú qué opinas Rivaille?

El silencio comenzó a desesperarla.

—…Bueno, supongo que estaría bien, cumpliría mi promesa al final. Yo estoy de acuerdo.

Acto seguido, Sasha miró a Mikasa, atemorizada.

La mujer suspiró largo y meditó un momento.

—…¿Te encargarás tú?

—¿Qué?

—¿Si serás tú quien le rape la cabeza? —preguntó cortante sin apartar su vista de la tele.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un "tenemos un acuerdo".

Varios festejos y gaseosa cola luego, los tres chicos se retiraron a la habitación de arriba en lo que terminaba el entretiempo del partido, dejando a los adultos en momentánea paz.

—Hey, ¿qué me ibas a contar hace rato?

Mikasa miró preocupada a Sasha.

—¿Es serio?

—No, bueno… un poco, por ahora.

—¿Por qué no llevas al chico a practicar futbol como a él le gusta?

Suspiró otra vez pensando en cómo explicarlo.

—El pediatra de cabecera de Rivaille dice que…—se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué? ¿Que no puede? —preguntó Jean.

—Que tiene un pequeño retraso de crecimiento.

Todos la miraron curiosos.

—Bueno, ¿notaron que es bastante más bajo que sus amigos? En realidad en más pequeño que cualquier otro chico de su edad. Según el doctor, Rivaille es un pequeño con un desarrollo cognitivo increíble y muy acelerado para su edad, pero en cuanto a lo físico, dijo que tiene y tendrá siempre una tendencia a ser más bajo que la media.

Hiso un parón y el resto notó una ligera angustia disimulada en su cara.

—Por lo tanto decidí que hasta que no crezca un poco más, no lo meteré en equipos de deporte, tengo miedo de que los demás niños lo lastimen por ser más grandes.

—¡Pero así es la vida mujer! —saltó Hanji. —Es un niño y tiene que pasar por estas cosas, si practica se lastimara obviamente, pero se levantará y seguirá, mejorará hasta ser bueno, conocerá a otros niños y aprenderá a trabajar en equipo, tendrá su mente concentrada en algo que no sea la escuela, los libros y estudiar. ¡Por todos los cielos Mikasa! ¡Tiene siete años! ¡Déjalo vivir un poco!

La mujer permanecía callada.

—Comprendo que estés preocupada Mikasa— la apoyó Erwin— pero es verdad que desde que Ackerman junior llegó, contigo todos son no esto, no aquello, esto no se toca, esto no se hace, de esto no se habla, allí no se entra. Ponte un poco en su lugar. Como todo niño tiene ansia de explorar el mundo que lo rodea.

—Lo sé… —bajó la vista— pero es mi pequeño… es mío, es mi Rivaille. Yo de verdad no quiero que le pase nada grave, y no estaré tranquila ni un minuto viéndolo hacer cosas peligrosas.

—¿Y tú, un jugaste a nada en equipo de niña? Dijiste que te gustaba el basquetbol. —preguntó Jean.

Por alguna razón, Sasha le dio con su codo en el abdomen luego de su comentario.

—Mi padre no me dejaba juntarme con otras niñas fuera del horario de clases. —sentenció fría y cortada.

Su tono fue tal, que muchos tuvieron la impresión de que seguir el debate por ese lado sería meterse en terreno peligroso.

—Bueno, pero tu… —Sasha pensó rápido.— ¿tú no habías dicho que quería darle _las cosas que no tuviste en tu vida_?

Eso dejó pensado a Mikasa, finalmente. Era un buen punto.

Momentos luego convenció a todos de volver a la sala de televisión mientras ella terminaba de colocarle frutillas a una tarta que tenía casi lista, ya que en pocos minutos los niños bajarían para terminar de ver el partido.

Lo cierto es que lo que pretendía en realidad, era que la dejaran sola un momento aunque sea, para dar rienda suelta a su efímero y silencioso llanto.

Arriba, Nail sacó de su mochila un álbum de figuritas con jugadores de fútbol, y los otros dos trajeron su manojo para revisarlas e intercambiarlas como siempre lo hacían.

En medio de la emoción, algo raro los interrumpió de repente. Un golpe sordo proveniente de la planta baja, que los dejó mudos; acto seguido, una serie de voces alteradas, otros tantos golpes, Hanji chillando, Erwin gritando que se calle y dando órdenes a los demás, pasos, corridas, más ruido.

Rivaille se paró de golpe alarmado y corrió fuera de la habitación más rápido de lo que sus pies podían, seguido de sus amigos.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

—¡Mikasa tuvo un ataque! —gritó bajando las escaleras.

* * *

_De lo que estoy absolutamente segura es que cada persona en el mundo tiene sus propios problemas. Estos pueden tener muchos orígenes y explicaciones, causantes y circunstancias, pero sólo aquel que nunca en su vida haya tenido uno, que tire la primera piedra, o mejor dicho, en este caso, que opine lo que quiera y se meta en los problemas de los demás._

_Una vez leí algo por ahí, que hablaba psicológicamente de las personas y las marcas de su vida, decía: "En ciertas circunstancias de la vida solemos tener vivencias que nos cambian para siempre. A parir de ese momento, no somos más que vestigios de nosotros mismos."_

_La pensé por un tiempo y creo que aún no la logro entender del todo. Según parece, el "ser puro" es el niño, el inocente e ignorante, lo hoja en blanco que aún no ha sido influenciada ni escrita, y lo que los psicólogos llaman "los traumas de la niñez", son las famosas marcas que quedan._

_¿Pero todo el mundo está sujeto a ellas?_

_¿Arrastramos hasta el fin de nuestros días todo lo que recibimos de pequeños?_

_Tal vez eso sea decisión de cada uno._

* * *

El día terminó, no precisamente como les gustaría que hubiera terminado.

El partido finalizó con una derrota pero con una clasificación en el bolsillo. Mikasa se recuperó. Los invitados se fueron por donde vinieron. Rivaille se encerró enojado en su habitación sin cenar, esta vez por decisión propia.

Ah, y con un nuevo corte de cabello, cortesía de Sasha.

A media noche Mikasa entró silenciosamente en la habitación de Rivaille esperando no despertarlo. Le extrañaba que no hubiese asomado la cabeza por la cocina para pedir algo.

El chico dormía plácidamente sin preocupación alguna.

"_Mejor así. Mañana ni se acordará del partido. Espero… Y si no, tengo un par de heladerías en mente que calmarán sus ánimos."_

Cerró las cortinas luego de acomodar las sábanas de Rivaille, y caminó en la oscuridad hacia la puerta cuando algo se interpuso en el camino de sus pies. Tanteó el piso en busca del objeto tirado y halló la mochila de clases medio abierta y con cuadernos y papeles casi salidos de ella.

Recogió todo como pudo y se retiró de la alcoba.

Ya de vuelta en la sala de televisión, mirando alguna película subtitulada típica de la trasnoche, se dedicó a ojear los trabajos hechos en clase por Rivaille de los últimos días.

Entre las últimas páginas, había una consigna que ponía: "Hoy dibujamos a nuestro héroe o heroína. Luego, escribimos qué nos gustaría ser de grandes."

Mikasa sonrió de lado y arqueó ambas cejas; al pasar la página encontró un chueco dibujo de una mujer vestida de camisa y corbata que suponía ser ella, con la piel pintada de gris según parecía, unos tacos un poco deformes o exagerados (_"En mi puta vida podría parame sobre tacos tan altos".)_, su característico cabello al hombro, y en especial, los labios bien llamativos pintados de rojo brillante, y curiosamente bien detallados, como si hubiera puesto más empeño en dibujar su boca, que todo el resto del cuerpo y la ropa.

Obvió por un rato este detalle que le traía algunos recuerdos un tanto vergonzosos, y leyó el intento de escritura al pie de página, que entendió perfectamente con sus errores (horrores) ortográficos y todo.

"Mikasa no es mi _eroina_, pero si es la _muger_ que mas amo en todo el mundo.

Y de grande no quiero ser como ella, quiero estar con ella, para _sempre_.

Cuando _cresca_ voy a ser futbolista, o _doctol_, o dibujante de manga, _todabía_ no me _desido_, pero seguro, seguro, segurísimo, voy a casarme con Mikasa.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí me tienen de vuelta y un poco más animada y libre \o/ **

**Aclararé algunas cositas sobre las referencias del capítulo:**

***Me debatí bastante por poner una ubicación específica del lugar donde se encuentran, y decidí no mencionarlo y obviarlo, pero fuera del texto original creo que puedo decírselos. La ciudad donde se desarrollan los hechos se llama Sapporo, de la prefectura de Hokkaido, Japón. Y en este capítulo estamos en Febrero del 2011.**

***La clasificatoria que ven en el capítulo no la inventé, es real, fue el partido final que jugó Japón antes de entrar a la copa mundial de fútbol 2014.**

***Desarrollo cognitivo, es la evolución mental de toda persona, su capacidad para "pensar", básicamente. Aquí dice que según el doctor, Rivaille vendría a ser algo así como un chico afortunadamente bien dotado en materia de inteligencia.**

**Será como la tercera vez que digo esto, pero creo que nunca está demás aclararlo de nuevo, como para que después no me critiquen xD. La historia, así bien rosa, esponjosa, dulce y tierna como parece, no es tal, recuerden que no deja de estar en calificación M, no se dejen llevar, lo último que quisiera hacer seria matarlos de infelicidad por lo que ocurra.**

**Otra cosa (que TAMBIEN ya dije): los personajes no solamente son OoC, también están totalmente sacados de contexto y muchos de ellos tendrán papeles antagónicos (o sea, serán **_**vi-lla-nos)**_** bien? No les voy a mentir, necesitaba a los antagonistas y los elegí a dedo por preferencia (como ya se habrán dado cuenta, odio a Eren ¬¬), pero hay excepciones en que algunos personajes que me agradan tienen roles muy desagradables, y otros que no me gustan pero que tienen papeles buenos. A cada quien lo suyo, sólo recuerden que esta historia es un AU de acá a la China, no tiene absolutamente ni un vestigio de realidad o similitud con la obra original, cosa que a veces suele molestar en algunos lectores, para mí el AU solo es digno de leer si es muuuuy bueno, por eso daré lo mejor de mí.**

**Coméntenme que opinan de este cap, si fue flojito como yo imaginé o más aceptable.**

**Los quiero a todos y nos leemos el próximo.**

**YUI~**


End file.
